I Love You Not : A High School Life
by Tasaika
Summary: “You’re so annoying” Cagalli said with a sigh, letting herself relax in Athrun’s arms. - CH.12 up now! AxC and KxL PLS REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 : The School

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll be working on this story off and off... updating will be unpredictable since I have another story that I'm working on and I promised to be update it every week.

Some of the pairings are going to be...

Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus - those are the top 2

Other pairings will be...

Miriallia and Dearka, Shiho and Yzak, Stellar and Shinn

Anyway... hope you like

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shoulder length, blonde hair girl walked down the Hall of Seed High School. She looked around vigilantly taking in her new surroundings as she made her way down the corridor to the main office. She swung open the large oak doors and walked in.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" Asked an old, grey haired woman.

"Ah... yes... I have an appointment with Marrue Ramius today about my transfer to this school" the blonde said, looking at a pink slip with all her info.

"Okay... what is you name?" the old women asked.

"It's Cagalli Yula Attha"

"Okay. Just go wait in that room over there and she'll be in, in a moment." the women said pointing to a door on her left. Cagalli walked into the large office and took a seat in one of the two chairs opposite to the desk. Within seconds Marrue stepped in.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Marrue greeted warmly, sitting down in her chair in front of Cagalli.

"I'm well, thanks for asking Miss Ramius." Cagalli said politely.

"You don't have to be so formal, just Marrue is fine." she said smiling toothily.

"Okay... umm Marrue... "Cagalli said hesitantly. Not liking her current situation.

"Lets get on with things shall we...? I went over you your records from your previous school. I think you'll fit just fine with the rest of the students here. Also here is your list of classes for this semester. Classes will start next Monday on September 6th. Please have all your proper materials by then. Speaking of classes, this school is pretty big, would you want me to assign someone to guide you around the school for the first week until you know your way around. I would also like to see you two weeks into school to see how your doing...and I think that's all for now... "Marrue said, taking a breath, handing Cagalli her assigned classes.

"No, I'll be fine. My brother goes here to so if I have any questions I can just ask him." she said, folding her class schedule and shoving it into her pocket without looking at it.

"Okay then, that's it" Marrue said, standing up and guiding Cagalli out of her office. Cagalli exited the office the office walking back down the corridor.

"Now how do I get out of here...?" Cagalli said as she looked at the three possible hallways to take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_September 6th: __7:45_

"GAH!"Where is it!" Cagalli shouted and she dug around her bedroom, looking for her schedule that she 'misplaced'.

"Hurry up! Were going to be late" Kira shouted from the entrance of her apartment.

"Just give me a minute! I know its here somewhere!" she said looking behind her bed before crawling off the bed and kneeling on the floor to look under her bed.

"AHH! Found it!" she said, grabbing the crumpled piece of paper and running out of her room to the entrance of her apartment where Kira was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Kira whined as he waited for Cagalli to put her shoes on.

"Sorry, had to find a few things" she said, flinging her bag over a shoulder and walking out of the front door, locking it once Kira was out.

"You should have had that already last night! Now were going to be late for school!" he said, as they walked down the street towards the school.

"Quit complaining... if you don't want to be late then run!" she said, dashing off down the street, leaving Kira behind.

"Aw but I don't want to run" Kira complained, as he jogged to catch up with Cagalli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ring! _

"Look! We made it just in time for the warning bell." Cagalli said happily.

"Yeah whatever, we should be heading to class now... what's your first class?" Kira said, gasping for breath as he looked over at Cagalli.

"Umm... let me see...I have math, room 315" she said, looking at her schedule.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Uh... noo..."

-sigh- "It's on the third floor, to the right if you go up that staircase" he said, pointing to the staircase in front of them.

"Okay, Thanks Kira" she said as she walked up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned right and walked for a bit before she came to a door with the number 315 on it. She pushed open the door and walked into the class room, taking a seat at a desk in the front row, on the far side of the room.

"Are you new here?" asked a short, auburn haired girl taking the unoccupied seat beside Cagalli.

"Yeah, my father just transferred me here"

"Oh, what school did you come from?"

" Orb Union High school"

"Oh really? That's quite a ways from here"

"Hello Mir" greeted a long, pinked hair girl walking towards them, taking a set behind Cagalli.

"Hey Lacus" Mir said cheerfully.

"Who's this?" Lacus said, gesturing towards Cagalli.

"Oh, this is..."

"Cagalli, I just transferred." Cagalli said, turning around to face Lacus.

"Nice to meet you Cagalli, I hope you like this school so far" she said happily, smiling warmly.

_RING! _

Suddenly students started filing in the classroom filling the remaining seats in the room.

"Please take your seats and settle down so we can get down to business." said a short, black haired woman.

"Okay, now that I have you attention, I would like to welcome you back to school. I will be your math teacher for this course. My name is Natarle Badgiruel. After I finish the attendance I will hand out your textbooks and we can go over the course outline and hopefully start the first Unit." she said walking back over to her desk.

"Now that we have attendance out of the way, we can all go over to the course outline together" Natarle said, handing out the course outline sheet to everyone.

"The first unit that we will do is polynomials, followed by Equations, Geometry, and Linear Relationships. Does anyone have any questions?"

-silence-

"Okay, I'll call each of you up individually to give you your text books and you locker number. Once you receive you book, read pages 115 through 125 and answer questions 1,2,4,6, and 8 on page 126. If you don't have it done by the end of the class, it will be due tomorrow." she said as she walked back over to her desk. The whole classed moaned at the mere thought of doing any class work let alone having homework on the first day back at school.

_An hours later... _

"Okay class, you can pack up and wait for the bell" Natarle said. Almost immediately the whole class started talking as they packed away there materials.

"So what class do you have next?" Lacus asked Cagalli.

"Lets see I have... English... what do you two have?" Cagalli said.

"Well I have Dance"

"And I have Photography" Miriallia said gladly.

"Neat... do you know where room 321 is?" Cagalli asked.

"Its just three doors down from this class if you keep going, down the hall." Lacus said happily.

_RING! _

"Okay, well I'll see you around" Cagalli said as she exited the classroom in search of her next class.

"Wow, this class was easy to find." she thought as she walked into her next class taking a seat on the front row, of the closest isle to the door. Slowly students filled the remaining seats in the room. I long pink haired girl took the seat beside Cagalli.

"Huh? Lacus? Don't you have dance?" Cagalli said, slightly confused.

"Lacus! Where!" The pink haired girl excitedly, looking around the room frantically.

"Aren't you Lacus?" Cagalli said, baffled.

"Me? Lacus? I wish... I'm Mia" she said waving to the purple hair male. Who took the seat behind Mia.

"Hey sweetie" Mia said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey honey, how was your first class" the purple haired male said as he leaned over to kiss Mia.

"Good, thanks for asking" Mia said sweetly.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes! Of course!" Mia said defensively.

"Hey are you new here?" I don't think I've seen you around before" he said, looking over at Cagalli.

"Yeah, I just transferred here from Orb Union High school" Cagalli said simply.

"Neat... by the way, my name is Jona but most people call me Yuna"

"My name in Cagalli, nice to meet you" Cagalli said, forcing a smile.

_RING!_

-long silence-

"Where's the teacher at" Cagalli whispered loudly.

"Got me, but if he doesn't show up in the next 10mins I'm out of here" Mia said confidently, looking up at the clock above the doorway.

_-10 minutes later-_

"That's it, I'm going" Mia said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Yeah... Seeya around" Yuna said as he followed Mia out of the room

_RING!_

The remaining students in the class stood up and left the classroom for lunch. Cagalli grabbed her stuff and took off down the hall in pursuit of her assigned locker. She turned the corner only to collide with another person, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Sorry about that" the person mumbled as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Yeah you better be" Cagalli said angrily and she gathered up her scattered belongings.

"Oh, it's just you Cagalli"

"Huh?...Oh hey Kira" Cagalli said, realizing it was her brother.

"How were your first two classes?" he said, pulling Cagalli back onto her feet.

"They were fine... In Math the teacher gave us homework and in English the teacher didn't even show up." Cagalli said.

"Sounded like a lot of fun... where are you heading to now?"

"I'm going to go find my locker then head down to the cafeteria"

"Okay... what number is your locker?"

"Umm its number 2888"

"Really... follow me and I'll show you where it is"

"Okay, Thanks" Cagalli said and she followed Kira down a staircase.

"Okay, it should be somewhere around this area" Kira said, as he looked at each looker.

"I found it! Cagalli said, pointing to a locker.

"Good, now hurry up so we can go eat, I'm staving" Kira said.

"Okay okay, I'm hurrying" Cagalli said as she opened her new locker, throwing her book bag and binders inside, grabbing her lunch bag and locking it.

"Hey guys!" Kira greeted as he sat down at a table with a fair amount of people.

"Hey! Where were you this morning?" asked a long haired girl which Cagalli had talked to earlier that day.

"Well I was helping my sister out this morning since she just transferred to this school." Kira said, smiling as he gestured over to Cagalli who was feeling rather uncomfortable as of all eyes were on her.

"Hello..." Cagalli said softly.

"Here I'll introduce you to everyone... This is Lacus" he said, pointing to the pink, long haired girl.

"And beside her is Miriallia... then beside her is Dearka and then across from him is Yzak" Kira said happily, gesturing for her to sit down. Reluctantly Cagalli sat down.

"So how was English?" Miriallia asked.

"It was interesting... the teacher never showed up." Cagalli said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Have guys met before" Kira asked.

"Yeah... Me, Cagalli, and Lacus all have Math first class" Miriallia said happily as she took a forkful of her salad.

"Really..." Kira said slowly.

"Cagalli, what class do you have third?" Lacus asked.

"Umm I'm pretty sure it was Science... I left my schedule in my locker. What about you?" Cagalli said as she finished off the last of her sandwich.

"Well me and Mir have English... what about you guys?" Lacus asked to the three boys sitting at the end of the table.

"We all have Science next" Kira said before returning back to their conversation.

"Great..."Cagalli said sarcastically

"Do you want to head back up to our locker and do the math homework so we don't have to do it tonight?"

"Sure" Cagalli said, standing up and following Lacus and Miriallia to there lockers.

"Lucky us that all our lockers are side by side of each other" Lacus said happily as she opened her locker digging out her math text book and binder.

_RING!_

"Looks like we finished just in time!" Miriallia said cheerfully as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, let's hope we don't have any other homework from this afternoon classes." Cagalli said, grabbing her binders for her next class.

"Well I guess we'll see you later" Lacus said as Cagalli took off down the hall.

"Great... I forgot to ask them where my next class is" Cagalli said out loud once she was out of site of Miriallia and Lacus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There the first chapter... sorry it wasn't very eventful but it will get more interesting as time goes on. Not many characters have been introduced sofar more will come !!

Please press the little purple button it makes me happy when I get reviews and it makes me want to write more!

Anyway hoped you like, sorry for any typos.

- Tas


	2. Chapter 2 : Afternoon Classes

Yay! A new chapter! I did it ! (is proud of herself). Sorry for the wait, I promise to start updating regularly. Just as long as you agree to the conditions. I'd like to have atleast 10 reviews per chapter. Simple, No ?

Anyway, here you next chapter.

and No, I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

* * *

"Great... I forgot to ask them where my next class is" Cagalli said out loud once she was out of site of Miriallia and Lacus. Continuing down the hallway, she looked for her classroom frantically when she crashed into someone. "Watch were your going!" Cagalli barked angrily as she stood up. "Oh... its you" she said as she realized that she had bumped into Yuna. 

"Sorry about that... say, you wouldn't have happened to see Mia around?" Yuna said as he looked around.

"No... I haven't seen her since English" Cagalli said as she brushed off her pants.

"Really?" Yuna said, disappointed.

"By the way... you wouldn't know where this classroom is?" Cagalli asked as she showed him her list of classes.

"Yeah, you passed it already... if you turn that corner and take the second door on your left that should be it" he said.

"Okay... thanks for the help" Cagalli said as she took off, back down the hallway.

Cagalli sighed heavily as she took a seat at a empty table as students slowly filled in the remaining seats.

Kira, Yzak, and Dearka filed into the room. Kira took a seat to the right of Cagalli while Yzak and Dearka took the two seats at the table behind her.

"Why did you have to sit beside me? Why didn't you go take a seat with your friends _behind_ us" she said in a loud whisper.

"The teacher will probably have a seating planned, so I'll probably be moved once he gets everything organized" Kira whispered back.

"For your health you better wish that he has a seating plan" Cagalli said, annoyed. The teacher walked in, the bell ringing moments after he entered. He sat his brief case down on the desk and opened it, grabbing a piece of chalk before scribbling down his name on the front board.

"Okay class, My name is Rau Le Creuset, and I will be your science teacher for this year." he said under lining his name. "I'll take attendance and then I'm going record your seating plan. Where you are sitting right now is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year." He said as he pulled the attendance folder from his briefcase.

"You are so dead once school is out!" Cagalli said to Kira in a loud whispered.

"Quiet Class!" the teacher said loudly, since the whole class had started chatting away to there friends. After the teacher had taken attendance, and recorded the seating plan, he handed out the rather large textbooks.

"Umm... what do we do with the rest of the class?" One student asked nervously.

"Uh... nothing for today... you can spend the remaining time in class doing what ever you want." he said as he turned his back and walked over to his desk. Almost immediately the whole class broke out in small groups chatting to one another. After the class ended, Cagalli took out her schedule to once again see what she had next.

"Gym" she said to no on in particular. "Guess that should be easy to find" she said, remembering that there was only one gymnasium in the whole school, which was located on the first floor. Quickly heading back to her locker to grab her gym gear, which she had packed just in case, she walked off in the general direction of the gym. Along the way she ran in Miriallia and Lacus.

"Hey! Cagalli! Over here" said Miriallia jogging over to catch up to the blonde, Lacus not far behind.

"Oh, Hey guys." She said, stopping so they could catch up. "What class do you have next?" she said causally.

"We both have gym, what about you?" Lacus said as they began to walk down a hallway.

"Same thing" Cagalli said with a smile. "The gym is this way right?" she said, to make sure that she wasn't about to get lost.

"Yup, it's the right way" said Miriallia.

"Wow, you actually brought gym clothes on the first day of school?" Lacus said, pointing out the small bundle of clothes in her hands.

"Yup, I brought them just in case. Good thing I did" the blonde said with a light laugh. Walking into the gym, they quickly noticed that the gym class was fairly small. The whole class sat around talking in small groups, none of them changed in proper gym clothes.

"Guess the teacher isn't here yet" Miriallia said, looking around to notice that there was no teacher to be seen. As if on cue the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, let's get down to business. We don't have that much time to dawdle away" the teacher said sternly. The teacher was tall, with long brown hair that was pinned back in a sloppy pony tail. She was thin with a muscular build, her features were soft but she wasn't the type of teacher you could get off easy with. "My name is Ms. Corel and today we will start off by measuring your physical limits. Everyone and I mean everyone, gym clothes or not, will be doing the running test today. Any questions?" she said looking around at the class. "Okay then, suit up and be out here in five minutes." The whole class groaned.

"_5minutes later" _

"I wish I brought gym clothes" Miriallia said as she looked at Cagalli who was wearing a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt.

"At least you don't have to run in a dress" Lacus stated, looking down at her dress.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, it shouldn't be to much harder" Cagalli said with a laugh.

"Okay everyone! Line up on the black line" the teacher yelled, immediately getting everyone's attention. "The rules are simple. Run around the perimeter of the gym as long as you can, and make sure you keep track of the laps you do. Be sure to stay on the outside of the black line, and if I see you going at a slower pace I'll ask you to sit down. Simple enough for you? Also, for those of you who are not intending in putting any effort into this. You are going to get marked on this, so I suggest you do put effort into this. So are there any questions?"

"_long pause"_

"Okay then, get ready, set, And GO!" she said

"_45minutes later" _

By now, nearly all the class was sitting on the side lines watching the last three students run. Lacus had dropped out on the 33d lap and Miriallia had dropped out not to far behind on her 41st lap. Cagalli was now running her 75th lap along with two other students, one a short hair blonde male, and the other a red haired female. Unlike her two other class mates Cagalli showed no signs of tiring or slowing down any time soon.

"Mackenzie , take a seat!" the gym teacher yelled at the red haired girl who was now several strides behind the other runners. It was now down to two runners. One looking as if he could drop out any minute, the other not slowing down in the least bit.

"_20 minutes later"_

"Robertson, you're done, take a seat" she said, scribbling down something on her clipboard. Now Cagalli was the only one running.

"_10 minutes later" _

"Okay, that's it Attha. You can stop" the teacher said looking down at her watch. "Everyone can go get changed and can leave at the bell. That's it for this class. Oh, and Attha, I'd like to see you in my office ASAP" she said, and with that she left, walking across the hall to her office. (Conveniently placed right across from the gym XD)

"Huh ? Did I do something wrong?" Cagalli said to herself, confused at why the teacher would want to see her. Slowly she made her way over to Lacus and Miriallia on the sidelines.

"Good job, how do you manage to run so long" Lacus said, amazed at the mere fact that she could run 136 laps in an hour.

"Practice?" the blonde said modestly as she made her way back to the changing room. "I'll be right back" Within minutes she was back, fully dressed in her usual entire. "Guess I should go see the teacher now" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, I guess you should go get it over with" Miriallia said encouragingly. Slowly dragging her feet, she made her way out the gym doors and over to the teachers office. Peeking into the room she noticed the teacher absorbed into some unknown work. Lightly, Cagalli knocked on the already open door to get her attention.

"You wanted to see me?" the blonde said bluntly.

"Ah yes, I wanted to see if you were interested in joining Seed High School's track team."

"Really? When are tryouts?" Cagalli said, obviously interested in the proposition.

"You wouldn't need to try out, since were keeping the same team as last year, but since one of our teammates graduated, I'd like to give her position to you. You'd be entered in all the females long and short distance races, along with being entered in team relay race. From what I saw from you today, you should be able to qualify for school district regional, possibly even nationals with enough practice. So are you interested in joining?"

"Sure, I'd love to join" the blonde said without a moments hesitation.

"Okay then, the first meet is in… I think it was September the 19th" she said, digging though notes on her desk. "Yes, it's on the 19th, on a Monday. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said, happily.

"Okay then, you can go now" she said, waving her off with her hand."

"Okay, Thanks" she said, leaving the office to go join her friends.

"So what did she want?" Miriallia asked, the moment Cagalli had walked though the gym doors.

"She just wanted to see if I was interested in joining the track team" she said smiling.

"and what did you say?" Lacus asked politely.

"Yes, so as of right now I am on the track team"

"Really? That's great to hear" Miriallia said, sounding almost as excited as Cagalli was.

_BEEP!_

"Wow, school over already" Cagalli said looking at her watch.

"Yup, only ten more months to go before were out on summer break" Lacus laughed, walking up the stairs towards their lockers.

"See you guys tomorrow" Cagalli said, as she locked her locker, shouldering her bag in the process.

"Seeya" both Miriallia and Lacus said in unison. With that Cagalli walked back down the hall and out the front doors of the school. Her face lit with joy as her eyes landed on Kira.

"Kira! Over here!" Cagalli said as she walked towards him. Looking over his shoulder he noticed his sister walking towards him with a sinister smile.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he said plainly.

"Seating plan? Eh?" she said, now walking faster.

"Oh crap. She remembered" Kira though as he backed away from the quickly approaching Cagalli.

"Seating plan MY ASS!" she said, charging at him. "Guess where you'll be sitting for the next month? … IN A WHEELCHAIR!" she yelled as she chased him down the road.

* * *

Another boring chapter to add to the mix, but I **PROMISE** it'll get good soon. Just hold in there XD 

Once I get **10 reviews, I'll post a new chapter**, so be sure to post something whether it be constructive critism or a comment or grattide.

Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any grammer mistakes.

Tas


	3. Chapter 3 : Track Meet

Another chapter. Whoosh... this took a long time to make, but the good news is, that Athrun is finally introduced. Yay! I noticed that there were view problems with my previous chapter... so hopefully thats fixed now. Also I have changed the title from 'A Highschool Life' to "I love you not" to get some more intrest in this fic. I'm hoping to get a bit more reviews for this chapter.

Anyways, I hope you like it and PLEASE review!

Thanks

* * *

The next week had past fast, alot faster then Cagalli had realized. On the second day of school she found out that Mia had dumped Yuna and had since then not shown up to school. Kira had several large bruises on his arms and back from Cagalli's brutal punishment for being stupid, so for the remainder of the week and the next week he wore long sleeved shirts in 25 degree weather to save himself the embarrassment. Track practices started up after school three times a week. Classes went fine with little homework which gave Cagalli more time to explore her new living area. The city itself was quite big, but easy to navigate. Since her father was rarely home she basically lived and managed the apartment by herself. Which wasn't hard with cheques coming in the mail, weekly from her dad so she could afford buying the groceries and whatnot. Before she new it was the Monday morning of the track meet. 

XXX

_6am Monday the 19th of September. Track Meet  
_

"Urgh… Why do we have to be up so damned early for a track meet that doesn't even start until 9:30" Cagalli said as she looked over at her clock . Slowly she dragging her self to the bathroom to clean up for the big day ahead of her. Walking out to the kitchen she looked around for something she could eat for lunch. Tossing a few things into her lunch bag, and pocketing some cash just in case. She mentally went over the list of things she'd need for the day. After finishing everything she noticed that she had some time to spare. Taking a seat by the window, she looked down at the bustling traffic below. Who knew so many people would be up at this hour. The sun could be seen above the all the city buildings, painting the sky various colours of red and yellows.

"Looks like its going to be a good day" she said, looking up at the cloudless sky. Sighing,she looked down at her watch, only to notice that it was almost 7am now. "Guess I should get going" she said to no one in particular.

XXX

Arriving at the school, she noticed it looked quite different from when there were people crowding the front of it. Now that there was no one there you could see the gardens lined the edges of the school. Walking in through the main door she noticed that almost all of the track team was already there.

"Ah, Cagalli, you're just in time. The bus will be here any moment." The teacher said as she checked something off on her clipboard. Not bothering to respond, the blonde simply took out her iPod and listened to music.

XXX

Hopping off the bus she followed the team to their bleachers that were specifically indicated "Seed High School". Dropping all her stuff, she looked back down at her watch. It was now 8:32am. It was still another hour before any events started up, and another hour after that before she was up to race in the women's 100m dash. Taking advantage of the free time, she simply took a seat at the top of the bleachers and zoned out.

XXX

Amber eyes slowly blinked as bright light shone in her eyes, causing her to raise a hand to block out the glare. Suddenly sitting bolt upright as she remembered were she was at. Quickly looking down at her watch she was relieve to see that it was only 10 am. Only a half an hour before her first event was up. Standing up she quickly stretched, before turning her attention to the field, where several runners were lining up for the next race.

"Last call for Men's 200m dash, I repeat, Last call for men's 200m dash." Came the booming voice of the speakers. Several minutes later a shot was sounded, and the race was started. Though it didn't take to all long, it was over within seconds. "In first place we have Nojima Kenji from Zaft High School, followed by Shinn Asuka in second from Destiny High School! Next up is women's 100m dash, so all runners please report to the field, I repeat all contestants in the women's 100m dash, please report to the field immediately"

"Hey coach, my race is up already?" Cagalli said looking down at her watch again. "Its only 10am"

"Yeah, I know, but there ahead of schedule, so suit up and get on the field." The coach said, not even looking up from her clipboard. Within minutes Cagalli was waiting on the field for the remaining contestants. As the last person lined up on the starting line the starter quickly went over the rules and guidelines, before quickly taking his place at the side line. Immediately, everyone crouched down and waited for the starting shot to be fire.

_BANG!_

The race was off with a quick start, before you knew it the ending of the race was coming to an end. Cagalli could see a blurred brown figure in the lane beside her, keeping the same pace as her. It was going to be a close race. Pushing herself to the limit she picked up her pace, only to see that the other did the same. Crossing the finish line the blonde slowly came to a stop.

"And it's a photo finish for the women's 100 meter dash! Time to see what the judges say to that!" the Announcer boomed overhead.

"Hey, good race" said a brown haired girl. As she approached Cagalli.

"Hello…" Cagalli said, as she immediately recognized that this was person who had been on par with her.

"The name is Shiho Hahnenfuss, I'm with Destiny High." She said extending a hand.

" Cagalli Yula Athha, Nice to meet you" she said, shaking her hand briskly.

"The judges have decided! The winner of the women's is….'dramatic wait'… Cagalli Attha! From Seed High School , Congrats. Honorable mention going to Shiho Hahnenfuss with Destiny High School who place close behind in second. Good job girls. Next up is Men's 1000m race, I repeat next up in men's 1000m race. All racers please report to the field." Heading back to her schools bleachers, she quickly took her seat back on the top bleacher, ignoring everyone's praise.

"Only four more races before lunch" she said cheerfully to herself, as she took another quick glance at her watch. Taking a little bit of time she watched the current race at hand. By the looks of it, the race was almost over, as all the runners started to make a mad dash for the finish line. Quickly losing interest in the race at hand. She turned her attention back to her iPod.

XXX

(N/A - soooo much time skipping this chapter )

"Finally! Its lunch time she said as she ran back over to grab some cash for the canteen. For her last four races she had all mange to qualify for the all of them.

"Good work so far, Attha" the coach said as she looked up from her clipboard. Probably getting really to leave to go else where for lunch. "Your up in the first race after lunch in the women's 100m huddles, so don't dawdle around, your to be back here, 10minutes before your race, you hear me?" she said sternly.

"Yeah, got it coach" the blonde said as she took off down a path leading the canteen. Slowing down to a fairly fast paced walked she began to look around at the surroundings. Since it was now fall, everything was painted pretty colours of red, yellow and orange making everything appear to be glowing. Upon being distracted by the scenery she failed to see that she was about to collide with someone.

_CRASH !!! _

"Hey! Watch wh -"the blonde had starter to say but quickly got cut off by the person she had walked into

"Watch were your going dumbass!" came the brutal reply from a young black haired male with red eyes.

"Wait! You -!" the blonde seethe as she stood back up and glared at the raven haired teen who was now storming off in the opposite direction. A pair of red headed girls following close behind him.

"Sorry about that, he isn't usually like that" said another person with midnight hair and emerald eyes. "He's just in a bad mood 'cause he hasn't place first in any of his races" he said as he watched the figure retreat into the distance.

"Oh, so that's where I saw him before." Cagalli thought as she remembered some of the races she had watched throughout the day. "Wasn't his name Shinn or something" not really putting much though into remembering his name.

"You okay?" the blue haired male said, as he noticed the blonde eyes were become unfocused, from her being lost in thought.

"Huh, Yeah?" she said, noticing that the stranger was still there.

"Nothing…oh! Allow me to introduce my self" he said realizing that he had yet to do so. "I'm Athrun Zalal"

"Cagalli Attha" she said, partly distracted since she was quickly trying to find a way to get away from the current situation. Her lunch break was already short enough because of her coach, and she didn't need little things like this to make it any shorter. "Hey, listen… I have to get to the canteen before the line gets too long… I'll seeya around" she said, running off before another thing could be said.

"Great, the line is huge!" the blonde exclaimed as she saw the huge line curl around every possible corner. "Guess I get to eat and run, hopefully the coach won't kill me." She thought as she took a place in line, looking at her watch in the process.

"_45 minutes later"_

"_All racers for women's 100m huddles, please report to the field immediately, I repeat All racers for women's 100m huddles, please report to the field " _

"Dammit all!" the blonde cursed. She was late, and there were still at least 20 people in the line a head of her before she even ordered. "This sucks!" Cagalli thought as she made a mad dash back to her schools bleachers. After quickly suiting but and getting an earful from the coach, she was out on the field in seconds flat. She could feel her stomach growl in protest as she took her place on the starting line. As the last student took there spot on the starting the line, everyone quickly took there positions.

"_BANG!"_

The race was off with a quick start. Before you knew it the race was half over. Cagalli knew it was important to keep all focus on the race at hand but her mind kept drifting back to her hunger.

"Just great…" she thought impatiently as she focused her eyes straight ahead at the finish line. Suddenly her eye caught on something blue, causing her to turn her head ever so slightly. Within seconds she found her self crashing into the next huddle, and skidding against the ground at an amazing speed. The last thing she remembered was the voice of someone asking for a medic as her vision became blurred.

"_Several hours later"_

Amber eyes slowly blinked as they quickly adjusted to her surroundings. She found herself sitting on a cot like bed what was probably in a tent, from the looks of it. Realization suddendly hit her hard, as she sat bolt upright remembering what had happened.

"Ah, I see you awake" said a familiar voice. The sudden voice caused the blonde to snap her attention in the general area.

"It's him again" the blonde thought as her eyes landed on the blue haired man she had met earlier today. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh? I'm volunteering as a medic, what else?" he said, setting down the book he was reading.

"Maybe you're competing?" the blonde retorted defensively.

"And just how would that explain why I'm here" he shot back, equally defensive. Cagalli was dumbfounded, she had nothing to say back for once in here life. Deciding that it was time to leave, she swiftly swung her legs over the side of the cot.

" I'd take it easy if I were you" Athrun said, now standing up as he noticed the blonde was about to 'attempt' to stand up.

"I'll be fine" she said, pushing herself onto two legs steadily. Everything appeared to be fine, complete undamaged from the hard fall. That was all proven wrong when she went to take a step, as a searing shock of pain shot up though her leg. The immediant shock of pain causing the blonde to lose her balance, sending her once again crashing to the ground, or not. In mid air, she felt something catch her shoulders. A long sec passed before Cagalli had realized what happened.

"I told you, you should take it easy"Athrun said in a 'tsking' manner.

"S-Sorry" Cagalli stuttered as she quickly remained her balance. "I'll be going now" she said, as she managed to walk away almost perfectly, accept for a small limp. Making her way, back to her school's bench, she quickly glanced behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Ah, Cagalli… you're right on time. The last race just finished. Pack everything up and be on the bus in 15minutes. Or else your finding your own way home" the coach said as she stuff her clipboard into a duffle bag, not the least bit worried about Cagalli's injuries.

"You okay Cagalli? You don't look to well…" stated one of the girls as the blonde walked past them to gather her stuff.

"What do you mean?" the blonde said, wondering what she had meant by that.

"Your right red… you sure your okay?" she said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cagalli said, simply brushing off the topic, like it was nothing. After the girl left, Cagalli brought her hand to her forehead. It was surprisingly warm.

"What the…" the blonde said slightly confused, as she shouldered her bag to go catch the bus.

* * *

Theres another chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it cause it took along time to right, not to mention alot of effort ... If you did indeed like this chapter, I encourage you to review. The more reviews I get the faster my hands type, thus the faster I update. I was hoping to get atleast 10 reviews per chapter for this fic. but from the results of my last chapter, I doubt that'll happen... but there no harm in trying, right? 

Anyway, heres a small **preview** from the next chapter. Cagalli gets a wilded surprize when she returns to school the next day. As things seem to get a whole lot more intresting, her friends all think its one great joke. After taking so much ridiculousness, she finally finds the perfect person to unleash it on.

Hrm... I wonder what will happen here... :D

Thanks for reading, please stay tune for the next chap.

- Tas

(Sorry for any typos and whatnots)


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Hell!

OMG! I've been like, so busy latley... I have no life of my own anymore -tear- . Anyway! heres your chapter, I made it longer cause its been a while since my last update.

Just to make sure something is straight. I got an e-mail wondering just how old Athrun was, cause it wasn't specified enough in the last chapter. He's in highschool, in the same grade as Cagalli to be more exact. So hes NOT an adult or anything like that :D Make sence?

If you have any more questions feel free to e-mail/post a reviwe and I'll get back to you on that.

Anyway, heres your next chapter.

and No, I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4 : OH HELL! 

"AHHH! I'm going to be so late" a blonde yelled to herself mentally as she made a mad dash out the front door of her apartment . Kicking aside a newspaper in the process, which read 'Destiny High Up in Flames' in bold letters. Quickly glancing at her watch she noticed that she was already five minutes late. "Why did my alarm clock pick of all the days, TODAY to not go off" she thought as she rounded a corner, coming to the last straight stretch to the school.

Upon running into the school, she made a quick stop by her locker before bolting up to her first class. Taking a deep breath she walked into the classroom as causally as possible.

"Ah, Miss Attha, it's about time you showed up" the teacher said in a strict tone. "Mrs. Ramius would like to see you in her office. I presume you know where to go?"

"Yes Miss" Cagalli said apologetically. Setting her stuff down on her desk, she quickly walked back out of the class, ignoring the suspicious glares of her classmates. Walking back down the three flights of stairs she had previously walked up not even five minutes ago, she sighed contently. Looking around at her surroundings, she remembered how grand everything looks when she first came to the school. Now it was just an ordinary school to her. Pushing open the office doors, she proceeded to the front desk, were an elderly women was typing ferociously at her keyboard.

"Hi I'm here to see Mrs. Ramius." The blonde said causally, quickly getting the elder's attention.

"Yes, she's been expecting you. She's in that room over there" she said pointing to a door behind her. "Just go straight in"

"Okay, Thanks" Cagalli said, taking quick steps as if trying to make up for loss time. Gently pushing open the door the blonde peered in.

"Your late." Stated a monotone voice.

"Ah, Yes….Sorry" Cagalli said apologetically, walking into the large room.

"It's okay, take a seat" the brunette said politely. "So how was your first two weeks? I heard you did well in the track meet yesterday"

"It's great, I've met some really great people, and I can easily find all my classes and-"

"That's great to hear! Say you wouldn't mind helping out a new student for a while? Since you've know where everything is" the principle said, jumping at the opportunity.

"Yeah… but-"

"Great then its decided! You'll be assisting Athrun Zala for the next week or two" the brunette chimed happily. Pushing a few papers on her desk into a file.

"Athrun Zala?" the blonde pondered, unable to remember where she had heard the name before.

"Zala, I'll be giving you the same schedule as Cagalli so it'll make things easier." The principle said, typing a few things into her computer. A few minutes later the printer spewed out the schedule.

"He's here?" the blonde said, snapping from her thoughts. Quickly scanning the room, until her eyes landed on a certain midnight haired boy, sitting at the back of the room.

"Oh Hell" the blonde cursed under her breath. Just what had she gotten herself into. Watching the man put a bookmark in that book he was reading.

"Here you go" the brunette women said, standing up and walking over to the blue haired boy and handing him the piece of paper. "I'll be calling of your teachers to give them a heads up about you. Any questions?" she said, sounding as if she was in a rush.

"Nope, I think I'll manage" he said politely.

"Okay, then you two can head up to class now." The principle said quickly ushering them out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"She was in a rush today" the blonde said scratching her head before walking out of the office, the blue haired boy following close behind.

"Of course she's in a rush today" Athrun said in monotone.

"And you know why…?" the blonde said in a challenging tone.

"Figures, you wouldn't know…." He said, yawning.

"and what's that suppose to mean?" she said, now glaring at him.

"It's been all over the news the last day in a half." He said plainly, continuing in making his way up the stairs.

"In case you haven't notice, but I've been busy the last few days!" she retorted heatedly, referring to the track meet and the fact she was late this morning.

"Ah yes, little Miss tardy. Or should it be Miss Clumsy?" he said tauntingly. Turning around, Cagalli picked up her pace, not daring to utter another word, for it be used against her. The blonde was fuming mad by the time the time they reached class. Upon entering the room the blonde immediately stalked off to her desk, leaving the blue haired teen, wondering what to do.

"Ah, Mr. Zala. You're just in time. I just got the new seating plan worked out." The teacher said, looking down at a piece of paper. "From now on you will be setting behind Cagalli."

"Huh?!" the blonde said usually loud. "B-but, Lacus sits there!" Cagalli said out loud.

"She, _used_ to sit there, I moved her elsewhere" the teacher said.

"B-b-but…"

"No buts, this seating plan is final" the teacher said in a strict tone. The blonde merely took the horrid answer, refusing to defy the teacher. "Speaking of Lacus, where is she?" the blonde whispered to Miriallia, realizing that the seat behind her was vacant when she had come in, and was no where to be seen in the classroom.

"She got called down to the office, a few minutes before you got back." Miriallia said softly.

"Really?" the blonde muffled, remembering that she had saw no one on her way back to class. "Guess she took a different way then me" Cagalli thought, brushing off the topic.

"Okay class! Let's get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted." The teacher said, turning back to the chalk board. About mid way through class, Lacus returned, with a rather young looking girl following close behind.

Near the end of the class, the teacher had given the remaining time to chat. Grabbing her binder, Cagalli made her way over to Lacus, Miriallia close behind.

"So who's your new friend? " Mir, asked curiously, indicating the young blonde haired girl sitting behind.

"This is Stellar, she's one of the many new transfer students" Lacus said cheerfully.

_Beep !_

"Oh! The class is over already?"Miriallia said, shocked. "Well, it was very nice to meet you" the auburn haired girl said with a bright smile, before leaving the room. Sighing to herself, Cagalli left as well. Taking her seat for English, she looked out the window. Though she had a nagging feeling, like she had forgotten something, or someone.

"Dammit all" she cursed as she realized that the annoying blue haired teen was no where to be seen. Looking quickly at the clock she realized that she had a few minutes before the late bell would ring. Walking back out of the class room, she took a quick glance down both sides of the hallways. Though with her luck, he was not to be seen. After walking around the whole third and not coming across him, she took a deep breath to calm her now agitated nerves. "Just where the hell did he go" she frowned, as she made her way down to the 2nd floor.

_Beep!_

"and now I'm late" Cagalli grumbled as she continued the walking. It wasn't till she had walked around the whole 2nd level before she had spotted him. "Hey!" she said, as she picked up her pace to catch him. Immediately the midnight haired man, turned around to face the angry blonde. "How'd you manage to get all the way down to this floor when our classroom is practically right beside the first!" she said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Well it would have helped if-"

"You be quiet, were late. Now get moving" she said pointing to the stairs.

"…"

"Amazing…were not late. The teachers not here yet" Cagalli said as she walked into the classroom, taking a seat in her usual desk.

"And where am I too sit?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Anywhere, I don't think the teacher cares that much." The blonde said plainly.

"Okay then" he said, as dropped his books on the desk behind Cagalli.

"Why can't you go sit somewhere else? On the other side of the room perhaps?" Cagalli said bluntly, twisting around in her seat so she could face him.

"And just where is a free seat?" he said, as he picked up his book, and opened it.

"You're kidding" she said, as looked around the room. It was true, not a single seat was vacant. Except the one beside her, which was Mia's seat. On cue, Mia had walked into the room.

"Hey Cagalli" Mia said cheerfully, as she took her seat.

"Hey Mia, your finally back" Cagalli said, looking for anything to do at the moment.

"Well, I was back yesterday, but you weren't here so, I guess so" Mia said, as she turned to face the blonde only to have something interesting to catch her eye. "Athrun?! Is that you?" the pink haired impersonator said, her face lighting with joy.

"Huh" the midnight haired man said, looking up from his book. His face suddenly becoming pale as he faced Mia.

"Remember me?!" the pink haired girl said enthusiastically.

"How could I not" Athrun thought, recalling the memories. "Yeah, Mia right?" he said, putting his bookmark back into his book.

"You know each other" Cagalli said in disbelief.

"Yeah, be went to school a while back" Mia said happily. "We used to be the best of friends in middle school".

"If you can even call it that. You forced me to, and dragged me against my will" he thought, as the two girls continued to talk to each other.

"So he's just transferred?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I get the oh so lovely job of being his tour guide" the blonde said, as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Really!? Lucky you" the pink haired girl said joyfully

"Lucky? Are you insane?" Cagalli thought, shocked at what she had said.

"Athrun, we should really get together one time and get caught up. A lot must of happened during our time apart." Mia said, looking back over the blue haired teen, whose mouth seemed to drop at her statement.

"Ah NO! I mean, I'm really busy these days, it mig-"

"That sounds like a great idea Mia. It's always fun to chat about the old times with friends, right Athrun?" Cagalli said with a smirk. Obviously the blonde had caught on that Athrun had not like to, in any way, be around Mia, seeing how it was completely written over his face. Although it was still funny to see that Mia, had ignored all these signs and continued happily talking on. Athrun's jaw dropped further at the blondes words. She had him completely pinned, cornered. What could he say?

"Eh, Y-Yah" he managed to choke out.

"So you agree!" Mia said, overly happy at the response. "I'll start planning something right away!"

"Great…I can't wait." Athrun said, less then enthusiastic about the idea.

"_Clap Clap"_

"Okay Class! Sorry I'm late! Time to get back down to work!" Mr. LaFlaga said, as he walked in, setting his brief case on his desk.

XXX

"How could you do that!? Why did you have to give her hope?" Athrun said as he followed the blonde down to her locker.

"Let's just call it for payback for now" the blonde said with a smile.

"Payback for what exactly?" he said in disbelief.

"Payback for your lame, and annoying behavior not to mention the smart ass comments" Cagalli said, as she walked down the flight of stairs.

"Your kidding." The midnight haired teen said, frowning at the turn of events. "How did you even know 'that' in the first place?"

"Lucky guess, and the fact that everything shows on your face" Cagalli said, as she stopped in front of her locker, dumping her books in the locker.

"Hey Cagalli!" Miriallia said, as she too, opened her locker, quickly followed by Lacus who did the same. Her new shadow trailing behind her. (by shadow I mean her transfer student who she's guiding)

"Hey guys" the blonde said, as she locked up her locker.

"How was second class?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Great, it went really well." The blonde said, as looked over at Athrun who seemed to slouch a bit more.

"Oh ya! Where can I put my books, I don't want to carry them around all lunch" the blue haired teen said, gesturing at the pile of binders and books in his hands.

"In your locker perhaps?" the blonde said bluntly.

"I don't have a locker yet" he retorted.

"That sucks for you then, doesn't it?" She said as she turned to face her two friends.

"Cagalli… be nice" scorned Lacus as Stellar gently placed her books in Lacus's locker.

"Awe, your no fun" Cagalli pouted as she reopened her locker.

"Okay, now is everyone happy?" Cagalli asked impatiently, as she finished locking up her locker for the second time.

"Yup! Now lets get moving" Miriallia chimed happily, leading the way down to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Cagalli! Wait up" came the sound of a familiar voice. Cagalli could literally feel a vein pop in her forehead. How long did it take to make it from her locker to the cafeteria in the first place!. Turning around she came face to face with Yuna.

"What do you want?" Cagalli said agitatedly, glaring at the purple haired man.

"Can I talk to you…. Errr privately…" he said, as he looked at the group of people surrounding the blonde.

"Sure" Cagalli sighed as she turned around to face her friends. "You guys can go on ahead, I'll be down in a minute" After her friends had disappeared from sight, the blonde turned back to Yuna.

"What did you want?" she said in a less then friendly tone.

* * *

Lol, this chapter was fun to write xD 

I hoped you liked it too, I tried really hard to make it 'flow'. So if you could, please leave a review. If you do, I will type faster! Fair trade eh?

**PREVIEW: Chapter: 5 - Cagalli Snaps!**

All hell breaks loose, and Cagalli is the source! Just WHAT will happen here?!

Hehe, not much to say for that, but I'll leave it to you to use your imagination! Thanks for reading, and please stay tune for the next chap. 

- Tas

(Sorry for any typos and whatnots)

Please Review 3


	5. Chapter 5: Cagalli Snaps

I was laughing so much while I wrote this chapter... I sounded like a complete idiot XD. Anyway heres your next update. Only 2 days apart from the last one to... this is what I mean by REVIEW! Its simple, you review and you get faster updates... and since I got a half decent ammount of reviews from the last chapter this made me write faster XD. So review dammit, even if its critque, or just a comment. I encourage you to review.

I had one question from someone who sent me an e-mail. Asking me how long this fic is gonna be. I'm not two sure cause its a two-part fic. I know the 1st part is gonna be anywhere from 15-20 chapters going to how I break up the chapters. The second part is gonna be smaller probably 8-12 (its kinda like the sequel but not quite) . Theres also gonna be a two part ending, where you choose if its a happy or sad ending. So yeah, lots more chapters to come

Anyway, heres your next chapter.

and No, I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

* * *

**Chapter 5 ; Cagalli Snaps**

"What did you want?" Cagalli said in a less then friendly tone.

"What I want is… you" Yuna said without falter.

"Your kidding" Cagalli said bluntly, not at all impressed.

"No, I'm actually quite serious" he said with a smile.

"Not interested" Cagalli said turning around to leave.

"B-But! Couldn't you at least think it over!?" Yuna said, as he grabbed Cagalli's shoulders to prevent her from leaving.

"Let go of me or you're going to regret it" the blonde said, now get frustrated.

"B-But This is unfair" he said, appalled at her response.

"Unfair? Let's see… 1. I don't know you, 2. You just broke up with Mia. 3. Your annoying. 4. I have no interest. 5. I don't care. 6. I don't care. Now back off." She said, freeing herself from his grasp.

"But, nobody can resist me!" he said, grabbing both of Cagalli's shoulders, and spinning her around to face him, going in for a kiss.

"I told you to back off!" Cagalli said angrily, now seething with anger.

"_SNAP! Crack! Thunk!" _

Yuna fell to the ground, assuming the fetal position. All his hopes of having kids being flushed down the toilet. (N/A; can you guess what happened?) The blonde wasted no time leaving, immediately turning on heels and stalking off down the hall. Muttering something about how much more ridiculousness she had to put up with.

Walking over to join her friends in the cafeteria, she was shocked to find them all laughing.

"What's so funny" she said, as she sat down between Lacus and Athrun. Glancing over at Miriallia who sat across from her.

"Are you okay?" Lacus asked, looking over at Cagalli.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she said, confused.

"After what happened yesterday!" Lacus said as she suppressed the urge to giggle.

"Huh? How'd did you…" the blonde said, not really getting what was going on. "Wait!, Why you little…! You told them about yesterday?!" the blonde said furiously, looking over at the midnight haired man.

"Yup, sure did. Every detail on how you tripped, and skidded on you face" he said, continuing to read.

"Let me guess, payback for the Mia thing?" Cagalli said, glaring at Athrun.

"Yup" he said, completely disregarding the fuming blonde. Not to mention the fist, flying towards him.

"_SMACK"! _

"Wrong answer" the blonde said heatedly.

"Ow! That hurt!" Athrun said, putting down his book, rubbing his now bruised arm in the process.

"HMPH! Serves you right" the blonde said fuming.

"B-but you can't –"

"Athrun…don't make me bruise your other arm." The blonde said threatenly.

"_sigh_… your impossible…" Athrun said, as he picked up his book once again.

"Like you're any different." The blonde retorted.

"So what did Yuna want?" Miriallia asked, as she took a sip of her soda.

"You don't even want to know" the blonde sighed.

"Hrm, now I'm interested" Kira said, glancing over at his sister. "What happened?"

"Let's just say he lost all chances of having kids" Cagalli said simply, as she dug into her lunch.

"Ouch, that's rough… I wonder what he did" Kira said, as he pondered the question.

"Cagalli, I'm sure there could have been a better way to solve whatever happened." Lacus said in a 'tsking' manner.

"Ohwell, I warned him, it's not my fault he didn't listen." Cagalli said as she finished off the last bit of her sandwich.

"Still…seems kind of severe." Lacus said, as she finished off the last of her apple.

"Ohwell…" the blonde said, shrugging off the topic as if it was nothing.

"Hey Athrun, where's your lunch?" Kira asked.

"Don't have one" he said bluntly, not taking his eyes off the book he was currently reading.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dearka said, speaking for the first time that lunch, amazingly.

"Nope" the blue haired teen said, continuing to read.

"You'd much rather read than to eat" the blonde interjected "You are dumb" she said as she finished off the rest of her lunch.

"Says you" he retorted.

"Jerk" the blonde muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Athrun to hear.

"Kira, did we have any science homework from yesterday?" Cagalli said, as she looked over at her brother.

"You're forgetful too?" the midnight hair teen noted.

"Why you little… I wa-"

"Ah yes, you weren't here… my bad Miss Clumsy"Athrun said, further provoking the blonde till she was practically red in the face with anger.

"_SMACK!" _

"OW!"

"Are there anymore smart-ass comments from the peanut gallery." The blonde said, glaring at the blue haired teen.

"Now that you mention it, you- … Nope, nothing" Athrun said, reconsidering that if he provoked her any further that he might end up in a hospital.

"Good answer" the blonde said, turning back to her brother. "You were saying?"

" Nope, unless you were unable to finish the work assigned in class."

"That's it?" the blonde said in disbelief. "That's easy to get caught up on." She said with a sigh.

"So Athrun, you still living with your dad?" Kira asked.

"Yup, we've final found a place to settle down. No more moving" He said as he put down his book, sighing contently.

"Hrm, so anything big happen since middle school?" Kira said casually.

"Middle school" the blonde thought, listening at the conversation at hand. "Wait! You two went to school together?" Cagalli blurted out.

"Yeah…we went to the same middle school a while back." Kira said, recalling the memory.

"Really…?"

"No, I'm just talking to some stranger about my personal life" Athrun said 'tskingly'

"Hey, watch it…" Cagalli said warningly, not wanting to have to put up with anymore attitude from the blue haired teen.

"But it's true…" he pushed, bracing himself. Instead the blonde just gave him an icy glare, and turned to join in Lacus's and Miriallia conversation.

"Now the cold shoulder. Wow… this is the maddest I've ever seen her. I see you're still provocative as always, Athrun" Kira said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I guess. But you have to agree, it's so easy to tick her off. Not to mention her reactions" he said laughing.

"_THAWACK!" _

"Are you dumb?! I'm sitting right beside you, I can still hear you!" The blonde said, not even turning her head.

"Wow, your sisters scary man. She didn't even have to look and she still managed to hit her mark… hard…" Dearka said, stunned, as he watched Athrun pick himself up off the floor.

"Holy crap! You can hit hard" Athrun said rubbing his now, badly bruised shoulder.

"I know" Cagalli said calmly.

"Your such a ma-" (N/A - fullword ; man)

"Athrun don't say it!" Kira said, practically jumping over the table to cover Athrun's mouth from finishing the sentence.

"What was that you were saying?" Cagalli said, turning around to face the two guys. Giving the most evil glare anyone could have imagined.

"N-Nothing!" Kira said overly loud.

"It better be nothing" she said, better turning her back to the guys.

"Phew…your just asking for a death wish aren't you" Kira said looking over at Athrun.

"What?" the blue haired teen said, confused at what he did wrong.

"Never mind" Kira said, looking down at his watch. "Hrm, lunch is almost over, we should go get our books for science."

"_BEEP!" _

"See? Perfect timing." The male brunette said, standing up from the lunch table, as did everyone else. Walking back to the locker, everyone seemed strangely quiet.

"Seeya in gym" Cagalli said, as she locked up her locker, giving a quick wave goodbye to Miriallia, Lacus and Stellar Before storming off down the hall, causing Athrun to run in order to keep up. Taking her regular seat beside Kira, she merely pointed at the teacher, basically telling Athrun go to him.

"I hate my luck" she thought. As the teacher pointed to the empty seat beside her. He ended up sitting beside her again! That was 3 classes now! 3! And all was left was Gym which had no seating plan.

"GAH!"

"Is something wrong Miss Attha?" the teacher said looking up from his desk.

"Oh! No! Just got a paper cut! It's nothing!" she fibbed, as Athrun took his new seat beside her.

"Damn you" she muttered, just loud enough for Athrun to hear.

"Not my fault, you know… It's not like I want to sit by you" he said, stressing on the word 'you'.

"Well it's not like I wanted to be a personal tour guide!" Cagalli retorted.

"Pft, I didn't ever want a guide in the first place" Athrun stated civilly .

"Hey now, this isn't the time for bickering, you're in class…now get to work" Kira said, gesturing to the board where the teacher was furiously writing.

"There you go class. Have it done and handed in by the end of class." The teacher said, taking his seat back at his desk.

"Your kidding, doesn't there teacher ever hand out something to do besides book work…" the blonde complained, remembering that for the last two weeks it was nothing but answering questions from their science text book.

"Text book work is easy though." Athrun said, as he opened his binder.

"I know, but its so boring" the blonde said twirling around her pencil.

"Guess that's too bad for you now, isn't it" he said, as he started to scribble notes down at an amazing rate. The blonde merely glared at the Athrun before opening her own books and getting the work done.

XXX

"It's gym time!" Cagalli thought happily as she practically ran down the hall for gym, leaving Miriallia, Lacus, Athrun, and Stellar in the dust.

"Is she bipolar or something? A minute ago she was cursing and now she's all…happy?" Athrun said, pointing at the blonde.

"_THAWACK!"_

"Ow… not the other arm" Athrun whined, as he looked over at the blonde which was now standing beside him.

"Serves you right." The blonde said with a 'hmph".

"So much for being happy" Lacus said with a chuckle.

"Well you try wearing a smile with him around!" the blonde said, pointing at the blue haired teen.

"I can say the same thing about you" Athrun said, shrugging carelessly.

"Pft, whatever" Cagalli said, as she walked into the gym, immediately disappearing into the changing rooms.

"Wow, you've really ticked her off, in one day" Miriallia noted, laughing lightly.

"It's not all my fault she reacts to every little thing"

"_tap tap" _

"Huh?" the midnight haired teen, said as he turned around to see who was touching him.

"Incase it hasn't sunk in yet, I CAN hear you!" Cagalli said, stressing on the 'can'.

"What…you... just went… changed fast…how?" Athrun mumbled.

"Magic" she said sarcastically. "Amazing eh?"

"Whatever, where can I find the teacher?" he said ignoring the blonde previous comments.

"In her office." The blonde said pointing to a door, to there left.

"Okay" Athrun said, immediately walking off in the direction indicated.

"You can atleast say 'Thank You'" the blonde said shaking her fist to his back. "Sheesh" she said, turning around to face Lacus, Miriallia and Stellar. "Can you believe him?" Seconds after Miriallia and Lacus burst out laughing, the irony.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Nothing, we better go change" Miriallia said, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent herself laughing anymore.

XXX

"Okay class! Today were doing more running! Today since the weather is nice we'll be going outside! Any questions? " The teacher said, looking around for any hands. "Okay, let's get going then!"

"Wow, there are a lot of new kids." Cagalli thought as she counted, there were 4 in this class, including Athrun and Stellar. The other being Shinn and some other kid who she hadn't even seen before. "No wonder the Principle was in a rush today." She though as she continued walking, before coming across something.

"Why'd you bring the book" Cagalli said, pointing to the small novel Athrun was carrying.

"Too read, what else?" he said plainly.

"but your in gym, you can't exactly read while running." The blonde said smartly.

"Who said I was going to run?" he said calmly.

"This is gym, your suppose to run!" the blonde retorted.

"Well I'm not running, the teacher already has approved." He said mockingly.

"Lazy ass!" she spat out irritatedly, coming to a stop in front of the teacher.

"Okay, now that we are all out here. You all will be running 5km by the end of class. If you are not done by the end of class you will be staying after school to complete it. When you're done, you can do what you want with the time left, it shouldn't take that long, so that faster you run the more time you have to yourself? Got it?" You can start when ready!" the teacher said, marking a few things from her clip board. "And Cagalli, I expect you to run double, since there is no track practice after school, okay?"

"Sure" Cagalli said, as she stretched. After finishing getting warmed up she quick got started on the long run.

XXX

"_BEEP!" _

Okay, everyone! Good job today!" the teacher said. "Good job to you too Cagalli, 8.5km, not bad for 75mins."

"Thanks" Cagalli said happily. Brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face, before running to catch up with her friends.

After walking out the front doors of the school, she felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "What a frustrating day" she said to herself as she shouldered her bag. "Now where's Kira"

"Cagalli! Over here!" came here brother's voice. Spinning around to face Kira, she was suddenly felt all weight that had just left, come back.

"Guess who's walking home with us?" he said with a bright smile.

"Your kidding" Cagalli mumbled to herself as Kira and Athrun came to a stop in front of her.

* * *

Poor Cagalli. What a rough day, and it just got longer. I wonder if Kira will get off the hook without a beating. LOL. Anyway, I hoped you like, please review if you want to see the next chapter! 

**Preview; Ch. 5 **; (N/A; no title yet)

Cagalli managad to make it though the first day, can she keep it up for the next week. As track practices start up agian, she can't help but feel that shes being watched. Yuna continues to press Cagalli that 'shes his girl' after not giving up after the first attempt. Everyone seems its a great ol' joke except one. -dramatic music-

Hrm, this might not all be in the next chapter but it'll be withing the next few. Hoped you like this chapter!

- Tas

(Sorry for any typos and whatnots)

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Want To

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry! I'M SORRY, OMG I completely forgot to update, I even had the chapter written and forgot to post it. I'm so sorry I made you guys wait. Please forgive me. Anyway! heres the next chapter, just to specify, Kira and Cagalli DO NOT live together, they just walk home in the same direction, K? Also this is a fairly small update, the next one will be bigger, I promise, and I also promise that the next chapter will be up within a week so please keep reading.

With that I will also note, that I will be not putting as much focus on Cagalli/Athrun in the next few chapters, I'm going to be introducing other pairings , mostly KiraxLacus and ShinnxStellar. MirxDearka and YzakxShiho come in later. So there will be fluff to come. But please keep in mind its mostly Athrun/Cagalli (though this probably has a long way to go before anything happens , LOL) and Kira/Lacus.

Anyway, heres your next chapter.

and No, I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Don't Want To...**

"Your kidding" Cagalli mumbled to herself as Kira and Athrun came to a stop in front of her.

"Ready to get going?" Kira said brightly.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" The blonde said, glaring at her brother.

"Maybe I am?" he taunted, beginning to walk away.

"Argh! I will get you back for this someday, I swear, if it's the last thing I do! I will get revenge." The blonde retorted, following after Kira.

"Sure you will…" the brunette teen said happily, further provoking the blonde.

"That's it! I've had enough" the blonde practically shouted before storming off.

"Wow, it's been a while since she's been this mad… What did you do?" Kira said, amazed at the fact, as Cagalli disappear from sight.

"Nothing" the midnight haired teen said innocently.

"Yeah right…"

"It's not like I'm doing it intentionally." Athrun said, shrugging off the matter.

"Pft, like I'm going to believe that. I know you better then that… you were never very friendly towards women. Mr. Popular with the ladies" Kira laughed.

"And that's funny how?" Athrun said, unimpressed by the joy his old friend was getting out of this.

"hahaha… I will never get how you think these things though." The brunette said still laughing his head off.

"And I'm guessing you're still single…"Athrun said, deciding to turn the tables.

"Yup…. –"the brunette sighed.

"Hah, your one to talk…"

"Yeah, but I do have my eye set on someone." Kira said smiling cheekily.

"PFT…who?" Athrun said, not believing the brunette in the least bit.

"You'll see eventually"

"Liar"

"We'll see who's right in the time to come" Kira said, scratching his head in the process.

"Guess I'll Seeya tomorrow, this is my stop" Athrun said boredly pointing to a large apartment building.

" Okay, Seeya" Kira said, continuing to walk.

XXX

"_BeepBeep!…BeepBeep!"_

"Urg… just a few more minutes" came the sleepy reply from the blonde, as she flung the alarm off the table. A few moments later, Cagalli had managed to sit upright, still half asleep. "I don't want to go to school" she mumbled sheepishly as she stood up and walking to the bathroom.

"Gah… I don't want to go to school…" the blonde thought as she walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat.

XXX

"You! Shut up! I could care less what you have to say!" the blonde said loudly, storming off to her locker, Athrun following close behind her. "And why in the world are you still following me! Shouldn't you know were to go by now? Mr. I know everything" the blonde said sarcastically, continuing to storm up the stairs.

"First of all, I still don't have a locker… Two I-"

"Then go get one!" the blonde said, annoyed with the blue haired teens constant remarks.

"Where exactly is that?" he said calmly.

"Go ask someone in the office maybe? That would a good a good start" the blonde said angrily, pushing Athrun in the general direction, before starting back up on her way back to her own locker.

"Hey Cagalli!" came the oh so happy voice of her brother. The blonde merely ignored him, continuing in trying to get her locked open.

"_ClickClick" _

"WHY WON'T YOU OPEN?" Cagalli said loudly, kicking her locker out of pure frustration.

"The days only just begun and your already ticked off." Kira noted. Cagalli slowly turned her head, glaring daggers at Kira.

"And I'll be going now…" Kira said, scurrying down the hall, away from the fuming blonde.

"Okay, just one more time" the blonde said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"…_ClickClick" _

"GAH-!"

"_Thunk"_

"What the HELL!" Cagalli shouted, as she stared dumbfounded at Athrun.

"It's not polite to stare" he said calmly, not taking his eyes off his lock.

"_Click!" (his lock opened!)  
_

"Woah! Don't get the wrong idea!" Cagalli said, ripping her eyes off him, turning her attention back to her own lock which had yet to be successfully opened.

"Can't open your lock?" he said mockingly.

"Don't change the subject! (N/a - coughcoughwhatsubject?coughcough)Why the hell are you taking the locker beside ME!" Cagalli said, fuming.

"Because I was assigned this locker" he said shoving various books into the locker.

"B-but…this is Kandai's locker. "The blonde said, in a surprisingly normal tone.

"Yes, and he just moved, which means he's transferred to a new school. Which also means that you have a new locker neighbor." He said with the fakest of all smiles.

"Urg…I give up" Cagalli mumbled, sinking to the floor in utter defeat.

"You know, if you keep getting worked up over nothing, your going to end up getting sick." Athrun stated, closing his locker. Surprisingly the blonde said nothing, just merely walked off without saying a word. The midnight hair teen couldn't help but stifle laugh.

XXX

_(This is now 2__nd__ class; English)_

"Oh Cagalli!" came the unpleasant voice of Yuna.

"What do you want?" Cagalli said boredly, not even paying him the slightest of attention.

"Like I said yesterday, I. Want. You!" he said happily, jumping around like a little school girl.

"and do you know what I want?" she walking into the classroom.

"Me?!" he said, full of hope.

"No… I want you to leave me the hell alone!" she said, glaring at him, slamming her books on the table.

"Okay!" he said, heading out the door. The blonde sighed, another crummy day. "But I will be back!" he said, poking his head around doorway, before disappearing.

"Great…" the blonde thought sarcastically, sinking into her seat.

"Hahaha… so that's what he wanted yesterday" Athrun laughed, taking his seat.

"You heard?" Cagalli said.

"Yup"came the bright from the midnight haired teen.

"Hey Mia!" Cagalli said happily. Immediately, Athrun's expression dropped.

"Hello!" she replied overly happy. "Oh! Guess what Athrun! I found the perfect place for us!"

"Really? Isn't that great..," Athrun said, less then enthusiastically.

"Okay class! Time to get down to work… today we-"

XXX

"Hey Lacus! Mir!" Cagalli said gratefully.

"Hey Cagalli!" They both said happily.

"How was second?" Miriallia asked, opening her locker in the process.

"How do you think" she said, gesturing at Athrun.

"What did I do, I barely even said two words to you the whole class!" the midnight haired teen retorted.

"Still doesn't mean that you didn't get on my nerves." She said, fighting once again with her lock that wouldn't open.

"Anything that moves gets on your nerves" he stated.blunty.

"That's not true, right Lacus, Mir?" Cagalli said

"Yeah it's not true" Miriallia said meekly, not wanting to get dragged into one of there arguments.

"See?"

"Well of course they're going to agree with you, there girls!" Athrun retorted.

"And just what is THAT suppose to mean?" Cagalli said looking up from her lock.

"That… you…eh…are…a…man...and…eh" Athrun stuttered not really sure what to say.

"I'm a what!" Cagalli said, snapping.

"Huh?" Athrun said, now looking at a very very angry blonde.

"Don't you play innocent with me!" Cagalli said walking towards Athrun.

"Now, now Cagalli…" Kira said, grabbing his sister before the midnight haired teen ended up in the hospital. "Anyway, why aren't you guys down in the cafeteria yet? It's been 10 minutes since the bell, went, what taking so long"

"These two haven't stopped bickering since the bell went" Miriallia said pointing at the two.

"Figures…" Kira sighed.

"Besides, me and Mir were thinking of just staying at our lockers for lunch anyways. Since the math teacher gave us lots of homework." Lacus said happily.

"Kira, since your heading down to the cafeteria, can you get rid of him" Cagalli said, regaining her composure. "Or I'll get rid of him…permanently."

"Okay." Kira said, letting go of the blonde. Quickly dragging Athrun from any harm.

"So were going to stay up here?" Cagalli asked, just to make sure.

"Yup, besides I have something to tell you guys." Lacus said cheerfully.

"Okay, just let me get my locker open" Cagalli said, trying for the 3d time that lunch to get the lock to open.

"…" After several more attempts later.

"_Click!"_

"Finally! It opens!" Cagalli said triumphantly at the lock. Quickly grabbing her lunch, and taking her seat beside Lacus.

"So what did you want to tell us" Miriallia said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well…I'm going to ask Kira out" she said, blushing madly.

"You're going to WHAT!" the blonde practically shouted.

"Shhh Cagalli…don't be so loud" Miriallia said.

"B-But Kira? Just when did this happen?" Cagalli said, still flabbergasted at what the pink haired girl had said.

"Cagalli… try to be a bit more supportive" Miriallia said in a 'tsking' tone.

"I am…B-But, were talking about Kira! My brother…" Cagalli stuttered.

"Ignore her…" Miriallia said laughing. "So when are you going to ask him out?"

"I told him I wanted to talk to him after school today. So today!" Lacus said excitedly.

"Awesome, I wish you the best of luck!" Miriallia said happily.

"Thanks" the pink haired girl said, as she packed up her lunch.

"But when did that happen…" Cagalli thought as she finished off the rest of her lunch. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed across the corner of her eye, immediately causing her to snap her head in the direction. To her surprise no one was there.

"Is something the matter Cagalli?" Lacus asked, concerned.

"No, I thought I saw someone…guess I didn't" the blonde sighed, not taking her eye of that very spot

"You sure? Maybe you're getting sick…that could cause hallucinations" Mir said.

"Nah, I'm sure its nothing." Cagalli said, brushing off the subject.

"but I'm sure I saw something there…" the blonde thought, keeping her eye on the same spot.

* * *

Another fun chapter to write! Introducing new pairings... most of you must be like... 'when did this happen?', so in the next chapter I'll explain it a bit more. Other then that I don't have much to comment on. 

**PREVIEW :Ch. 6 ; Dodgeball - Guys vs Girl (UH OH!) **

_"and it was down to one... agianst six"Athrun stated from the sidelines. "She's not going to have chance as a icecube has in hell."_

_"WHOOSH-THWACK!"_

_"I can here you!" the blonde yelled across the gym. _

_"Athrun! Are you okay!" asked a worried Lacus. _

_"Who knew she had good aim..." the mignight haired teen said, rubbing his head."_

_"Aim for the people that are still in the game! Not on the sidelines Cagalli!" the teacher shouted. _

Not the best of previews but still a little humor in it. Theres not much I can write on the next chapter without giving it all away so I'll leave it at that.

- Tas

(Sorry for any typos and whatnots)

**Please Review if you want FASTER updates!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dodgeball

Okay, got to make this a fast comment, don't have much time (parents want me in bed! like 15mins ago)... so heres you next update. After reviewing that last chapter I relised I missed a bunch of small yet important stuff, so this chapter is I guess 'filler' to make up for it. The next / bigger chapter will be up next week. Sorry guys...

BTW - Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming ... glad you like the story so far.

Anyway, heres your next chapter.

and No, I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

* * *

**Chapter 7 : DodgeBall**

"But I'm sure I saw something there…" the blonde thought, keeping her eye on the same spot.

XXX

(This is now after lunch)

"Okay class today we will be working from the textbook again. Make sure that you hand your work in, since this does count towards your grades. Also I will be handing out this unit's assignment. You will have one week to write a ten page report on the importance of Biology. Simple enough, no?... We also seem to have another new transfer student, but she doesn't seem to be here- Never mind, looks likes she here… and late." The teacher said boredly. "Everyone Welcome Shiho, yet another from Destiny High. Question for today's 'lesson' will be on the board"

"Shiho… where have I heard that name before…" Cagalli thought before turning to look at the board. "Great… more book work" the blonde said boredly, twirling her pencil around her fingers.

"Quit complaining about everything…" Athrun said, rummaging though his binder in search for a pencil.

"Be quiet…"the blonde said, with a long drawn out sigh, quickly losing attention in her surroundings.

"Hey! Remember me Cagalli?" said the brunette girl.

"Hrm?" Cagalli said, snapping back to reality.

"Now you're not even paying attention to anything?" Athrun said tauntingly, not bothering to look up from his binder.

"Be quiet" she snapped, turning her attention to the brunette. "Hello…Shiho!" she said triumphantly, finally remembering where she was from.

"Ah! So you do remember me!" the brunette said happily.

"It's amazing she did… " Athrun muttered.

"Yeah! How couldn't I" the blonde said, ignoring the midnight haired teens remarks.

"So how are practices going for track? You have provincials coming up soon, don't you?" the brunette said, taking her new seat beside Dearka.

"Good, Were you able to qualify for anything?" The blonde said, turning around more in her chair to face the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm in all the long distance and the women's relay." Shiho said causally. "Oh! And since our school is down for the count, all of our track team's practices are going to with your schools!"

"Really, that's awesome" the blonde said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it is. Track is going to be a lot of fun this year." The brunette said, opening up her binder.

"What class do you have next?" Cagalli said, looking down at her blank piece of paper.

"Gym… you?" she said, scribbling down the days work from the board.

"Same here!" the blonde said happily.

"Cagalli please be quiet and do your work. Unlike you, Shiho is trying to get her work done, unlike you." The teacher said 'tskingly'.

"Okay…" the blonde said, disappointingly. "I'll talk to you in gym…" she said in a loud whisper.

"Hey do you have an extra pencil, Miss Procrastinator" Athrun said, piping up for the first time in ages. (N/A ; minutes ...)

"Here, you can borrow one of mine. She's more liable to stab you with the pencil then give one to you" Kira said with a light laugh, gesturing to the fuming blond.

"_Stab!" _

"OW! What was that for!" the midnight haired teen said. "I already have a pencil no thanks to you!" he said glaring at the blonde.

"Who needs a reason…" the blonde said with a sigh, as she started to furiously write down today's work.

"..." (N/A; ... means a pause...of slight delay in time)

"How did you mange to get that question wrong?" Shiho said to the platinum blonde sitting at the other end of the table.

"It's not wrong…you're the one that's wrong" came the cold reply from Yzak.

"Well, you're dumb" she retorted.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AM NOT!" the platinum blond overly loud, causing the whole calls attention to fall on him.

"Is something the matter Yzak?" the teacher said, looking up from his book he was reading. (N/A … how'd he ever get a job teacher?)

"It's nothing" he said with a huff, glaring at the brunette who was currently laughing her head off.

XXX

(N/A- GYM TIME!)

"Its gym time!" the blonde said happily as she walked down the hallway with her rather large group of friends.

"Are you sure you're not bipolar?" Athrun asked, as he once again noticed the drastic change in the blonde's havior.

"_SMACK!"_

"OW!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the blonde said with a laugh, though it was obvious she was fuming.

"Hrm,

"By the way Lacus, where is Stellar?" Cagalli asked, as she noticed that the blonde girl was no where to be seen. "She was so quiet yesterday I hardly noticed that she was here."

"Yeah, she can be quiet, after all it is intimidating after coming to a new school after being skipped up two grades" Lacus said with a bright smile.

"What! She's been skipped up two grades!" Cagalli said shocked, yet amazing at the same time.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be in the 9th grade… though she's smart enough to be bumped up into ours." Lacus continued.

"Wow, she must be some smart then" Cagalli said in awe. "Though, where is she right now, she hasn't been around all day" Cagalli said as she looked around just to make sure that the blonde wasn't there.

She found someone else to show her around." Lacus said happily.

"Really? Who?" the blonde asked.

"I think it was a friend from her school… he had black hair and-"

"That's probably Shinn… I don't think she'd go to anyone else." Athrun stated smartly.

"And you know this how exactly?" the blonde said, not trusting the midnight haired teen's words.

"Maybe because I went to the same school as her before it got burnt to the ground. Or did you forget?" Athrun stated plainly.

"…Well if all your friends are here now, why aren't you following them around ?!" Cagalli said, changing the subject in her defense.

"Because, it's oh so fun annoying you" He said with another fake smile.

"_Smack!" _

"Pft, You don't have any, do you?" the blonde said with a smirk.

"Not my fault I value academics over friendship" the midnight haired teen said with a shrug.

"A loner in denial…how depressing" Cagalli in a somewhat serious tone before bursting out laughing. "Fits you well"

"I have much worse to say about you" he said tauntingly, even though he knew he had nothing on her. At least not anything that everyone else didn't already know.

"Like what?" the blonde said challenging.

"Never mind" Athrun said, brushing off the topic. Suddenly the blonde stopped cold, dead in her tracks.

"Something the matter Cagalli?" Lacus said, looking over at the blonde.

"No it's nothing…" she said ignoring the pestering feeling that felt like she was being watched.

"Okay, if you say so" Miriallia said as she pulled open the gym doors.

XXX

"Okay class! Today we are going to be doing something a bit different!" For the whole class, you get to play dodge ball! This is also to give the three new transfer students a good chance to meet everyone. Okay everyone! Let's just break up into two teams…. Guys vs. girl!" the teacher said, glancing around the room for any questions. "Okay everyone, line up on the line and wait for the whistle!" she said gesturing to the two corners of the gym"

(N/A; just so you know the other two besides Shiho that are new here is Lumaria and Meyrin)

"..."

"_TWEET!"_

(several minutes later)

"And it was down to one... against six" Athrun stated from the sidelines. "She's not going to have chance as an ice cube has in hell."

"WHOOSH-THWACK!"

"I can here you!" the blonde yelled across the gym.

"Athrun! Are you okay!" asked a worried Lacus.

"Who knew she had good aim..." the midnight haired teen said, rubbing his head."

"Aim for the people that are still in the game! Not on the sidelines Cagalli!" the teacher shouted.

"No problem!" the blonde said to herself as she looked at the last few remaining on the guys sides. "This is too easy" she thought, as she picked up the three balls remaining on her side, leaving the guys with none.

"One!" she said, throwing the ball, hitting one in the leg. "Two!" she said throwing another, hitting the next person square in the hip. "Three, she said throwing the last ball, hitting his foot hard enough to the point where we tripped and landed on the ground. Three down, three to go. All she had to do was dodge the three balls in the remaining players. "Miss" the blonde the blonde said, as she dodged another ball. "Miss, and miss…" she said softly, as she ducked to dodge the last two balls, before running to go pick them up.

"Hit, Hit, Miss"

"And now its down to one on one… interesting, Who knew Cagalli would be on par with Shinn" Athrun stated, as the game continued.

"Seems like there both equally matched" Miriallia stated, as balls continued to be shot back and forth between the court.

"Give it up already… There's no way you can beat me" the raven haired shout across the gym, while dodging the numerous balls coming at him.

"And why would you think that?" the blonde said challenging, throwing another curveball in Shinn's direction.

"Cause you're a girl, and no pathetic girl, will never beat me in this life time" he said with a smile. (N/a , ego much?)

"Oh! you are so going down!" the blonde thought, as she picked up the nearest ball to her. Taking careful aim, she though the ball as hard she could.

"_WHOOSH THWACK!" _

"Guess that lifetime just ended? Eh?" the blonde said with a smile.

"Why you little b-" Shinn mutter as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Good job Cagalli! Look's like the girl's team wins first match. What a come from behind win." The teacher said happily. "On to round two!"

"I'll take it easy, this round" the blonde said, keep relatively to the back.

"…"

"This is boring" the blonde thought as one after another got eliminated from the game. She found herself looking once again at the clock. "Still have half a class" the blonde sighed. Completely ignoring the ball speeding towards her at top speed.

"_THWACK!" _

"Cagalli!" Are you okay!" Lacus said worriedly, running over to the blonde's aid.

"Yeah, I just need a break for a while" Cagalli said holding her head.

"Shinn! Stop aiming high! Cagalli, head down to the nurse's office…now…" the teacher said sternly.

"I'm fine… I'll just sit out for a little bit." Cagalli said, waving off the matter.

"Nurse's office, now! You have track after school today, plus provincials coming up soon! I don't need you sitting out on them, do you hear me…!" the teacher said pointing to the door.

"Yes Miss…" the blonde muffled, heading out the door.

* * *

Like I said, I'm kind of in a rush to get this up, I did proofread most of it, but some parts might still be iffy. So basically as said in the top half, this is just to caught up on stuff I forgot to put in previous chapters. If its to bad with typos I will repost it, but I don't think that will be a problem... Heres your preview. 

_**Preview ; Chapter 8: To Far ...**  
_

_"Wheres Cagalli today?" Athrun asked Kira as he dug into his lunch. _

_"Is she sick?" Lacus asked worridley._

_"Nah, she's fine... I stopped by her apartment this morning." the brunette said as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
_

_"If she's fine then where is she then? Skipping?" the midnight haired teen questioned. _

_"She's 'there'..." Kira said, not at all being specific. _

_"Where's 'there'?" Athrun asked, slightly confused at what Kira said. _

_"A grave... " _

So theres your preview! (acually tried to make it intresting looking XD). Anyways, I hoped you like the chapter!

- Tas

(Sorry for any typos and whatnots)

**Please Review if you want FASTER updates!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Surprize!

Zomg, I acually finally to manage to finish ch.8 ! WOOT! Long story behind the long long wait on this chapter. Life literally beat the & out of me, and came back to get this chapter up two months ago to notices all of my story notes GONE!! so after redoing them and retyping up this chapter here it is :D

Sorry for the wait, I'm going to **try** getting chapters up more fequently. Thank you to all the reviewers! Love ya , and please continue to review :)

I also have a like one-shot fic that'll be going up in the next few days to :D

and No I don't own Gundam Seed - QQ

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Surprizes**

(This is a week later)

"So how'd it go?" Cagalli said, as she walked to school, her brother lagging behind as usual.

"How did what go?" Kira asked, confused at what his sister meant.

"Your date… with Lacus" the blonde said smirking.

"What? H-how'd you know…" Kira said, his face immediately flushing red.

"Lucky guess…" Cagalli thought. (N/a - she guessed, and Kira took the bait, she didn't acually know) "Let's just say, you will never know." The blonde said, laughing at Kira's reaction.

"Pft…and so will you" Kira thought, as he quietly turned down an alley, leaving the blonde oblivious to his disappearance.

"So what happened exactly?" Cagalli said, turning around to face her brother. "What the!" the blonde said, shocked to see that her brother was nowhere to be seen. "That little bugger…"

XXX

(On the way to Math)

"Cagalli are you okay?" Lacus said as she stopped to look at her friend, who had once again stopped in her midst of steps.

"Huh? Yeah" the blonde said… jogging to catch up with her friends.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" the blonde said, brushing off the topic.

"Just hurry up, or were going to be late Miss Tardy." Athrun said, a good distance ahead of blonde.

"Grrrr! I have a proper name you know!" Cagalli said, shaking her fist at the midnight haired teen.

"Oh really?" he said, continuing to walk, refusing to take his eyes off the novel he was currently reading.

"I can't wait until next week when report cards come out." the blonde started. "I want to see your face when you see that your average is lower then mine. You won't be so high and mightly then".

"And why would you think that ?" Athrun said, looking up and daringly into the blondes eyes.

"Because, it will happen if its the last thing I do". The blonde said confidently.

"and I'll say it again, oh really?" he said, walking off before anything else could be said. The blonde stopped in her tracks, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh really?!" she mimicked, her hand reenacting it aswell. This caused both Miriallia and Lacus to burst out laughing at the poor acting skills.

"Calm down Cagalli…It's useless to pop a blood vessel over something so small" Miriallia said with a laugh.

"Whatever…" the blonde murmured, taking a long breath.

"…"

"Awesome! We have a sub today!" the blonde said, taking a seat beside Lacus, Miriallia taking the one in front of her.

"Guess we have a whole class to talk now." Miriallia said happily.

"Guess so" Lacus said, placing her books neatly on her desk.

"So, how was your date with Kira?" Cagalli said bluntly.

"W-w-what?" Lacus said, blushing crimson red. "H-How did you know?"

"Lucky guess…" the blonde said happily.

"Really, a date?" Miriallia said to herself. "So what happened?"

"Um…. Well…we just kind of…talked…"Lacus said meekly.

"About what?" the blonde said, continuing to prod.

"About the school's up coming dance recital"

"OH! Did you make it? What part did you get?" Miriallia said excitedly.

"Yeah, we both made it… we got the lead role." Lacus said happily.

"HUH?! We… who is we exactly…" the blonde said curiously.

"Me… and Kira" Lacus said, tilting her head to the side. "You didn't know?"

"B-but how… don't you have to be taking dance this semester to be in the dance recital." The blonde said slowly placing the pieces together.

"Yeah…" Miriallia said, looking at the dazed blonde.

"So Kira… is in dance…with you" the blonde said pointing the Lacus.

"Uh Huh" she said, nodding her head in agreement. Immediately the blonde bursted out laughing.

"Hahahaha, Kira's taking dance…computer engineering my ass" the blonde said between laughs and giggles. "Who would've guessed" Cagalli said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's next, Dearka taking advanced math?" A few moments later Lacus and Miriallia couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"At least you don't have to put up with Dearka and his lame jokes everyday." Miriallia said with a sigh." It's a wonder why he ever took the class if here has no respect for the art of photography"

"Wow…would have never have guessed Dearka would take Photography either…" the blonde said bluntly.

"I know…wonder what the real reason." Lacus said, getting lost in thought.

"Hrm, I wonder" Miriallia said, looking off into the distance.

XXX

(Onto next class now)

"Hey Mia!" Cagalli said happily, glancing over at Athrun who had sunk in his seat.

"Hey Cagalli… Athrun" Mia said, taking her regular seat. "Guess what! I finished making the reservations last night for our date… err get together…We can go directly to the café after school." Said the pink haired imposter said over happy. "So can you make it?"

"Since when do you make a reservation at a café?" the blonde pondered thoughtfully.

"Well… err… I have other plans…" the blue haired teen stuttered.

"Like what?" Mia challenged, staring in disbelief at Athrun.

"Well… I… have to…go…"

"Go where?" she persisted.

"I… have…to… go…to the library!" he said triumphantly.

"For what?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"I have… to go… to the library…to finish a science project." He said truthfully.

"OH SNAP! I completely forgot about that project!" the blonde said, shocked. "I haven't even started it yet"

"Good Job, Miss Forgetful…" Athrun said 'tskingly'

"Hey, you're in no position to say that" the blonde said gesturing to Mia.

"Aw… and here I already made reservations" the pink haired imposter whined.

"So sorry, I can't make it" Athrun said in a neutral tone.

"It's okay, I'll just make new reservations!" Mia said, smiling gleefully.

"Great…" the midnight haired teen said boredly, the blonde in front of him laughing hysterically at the turn of events.

"OH CAGALLI! My love! Where are you?" came an unfortunately familiar voice.

"Dammit…" the blonde mumbled under her breath as the purple haired teen approached her. Athrun couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Shut up will you" the blonde said, turning around to face the blue haired teen.

XXX

(After gym now)

"There it is again" Cagalli thought as she stopped once again in the hallway, quickly looking around to see what was 'watching' her.

"What's up with you? You've been really jumpy lately" Athrun stated smartly.

"Its nothing" the blonde said irritated, picking up her pace.

"What ever you say…" the midnight haired teen said, letting the matter be.

"Hey Cagalli… you have track after school right?" Lacus said happily, as they approached there lockers.

"Yeah…I have it all this week" the blonde said with a content sigh.

"Ah, so you must have provincials coming up soon don't you?" the long pink haired girl said.

"Not really, not till the end of the semester." Cagalli said opening her locker.

"I see… " Lacus said, closing here locker, shouldering her knapsack. "Well I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Seeya" the blonde said as she continued to rummage though her locker.

XXX

(This is after track practice now)

4.45pm

"Can't believe I forgot my math book. When do we not have math homework?" The blonde murmured as she slowly lugged herself back up the stairs. Finally managing to get to her locker, she could have sworn that she heard footsteps. Although she really didn't care at the time, she must rather have gone home and got some sleep. Then again there was not a single soul to be seen. Closing her locker once again, she could her someone walking down the hallway. She was sure that it was someone this time. Turning around she came face to face with Yuna.

"Hello Cagalli" he said with a slightly tainted grin.

"Err, hello Yuna." Cagalli said, startled at his sudden appearance. "Where have you bee lately? I haven't seen you around much…" the blonde said sarcastically.

"I've been thinking…" he said, his eyes leering in the amber eyes of the blonde.

"Sounds fun" she said uninterested in the matter, turning back to her locker, immediately grabbing her textbook and shoving it into her bag.

"Well I'm going to head home now… Seeya" the blonde said tiredly, turning quickly on her heels to leave. Although an arm, smoothly placed in front of her, blocked the way. Quickly turning around to walk the other way she found his other arm being placed across her way. "What are you doing Yuna?" the blonde said annoyed.

"You should really stop playing so hard to get" he said, leaning over her so she now feel his warm breath on her cheek. The blonde was now trapped like a rat. Immediately noticing the change of situation the blonde quickly picked up on what was going on.

"Get out of the way!" she barked, putting an arm out to put some space between the two of them. He grabbed the arm just as it was about make contact with him, twisting it around until blonde was pinned against the locker. The blonde struggled and squirmed to free herself, screaming at her tired limbs to fend off the annoying purple haired man. She could feel his arm cutting into her neck, making it really hard to breathe. "Let go of me" she choked out, trying to put as much venom into it as possible, continuing to squirm under his firms grasps.

"No… I don't think I will." He said after a mock pause of thinking, the same sinister looking smile continuing to crease his thin lips.

"C-can't … breath" the blonde squeaked out, feeling her limbs go limp, her vision fading ever so slowly. Her last plea was too muffled to be heard, no one would have never heard it.

* * *

Ooo, what will happen next :D

Made it intresting for ya! Just a tad short but I hoped you liked it, if you did then **pls review** , make your author happy :D Also keep and eye out for a one-shot , Athrun/Cagalli, it'll be out in a few days. Its called... You Came Back . Thank you again !

Sorry for Typo's and whatnots

- Tas ...


	9. Chapter 9: Running

A content sigh could be heard down the now empty halls as the young midnight hair teen walked slowly.

"I don't think I've ever left an assignment so late" he said out loud as he made his way back to his locker to get his coat. This was true, when it came to assignments Athrun always got them done within the first day or two. Although this time he found himself almost at the end of the allotted one week deadline.

"I must be getting distracted" he said, running a hand through his hair. "Ah well, nothing a few hours the library can't fix". Athrun took a few more paces before stopping in his tracks.

"I could have sworn I just heard Cagalli…" he said looking behind him before turning back to look in front of him to confirm he was alone. Then again, the feisty blonde probably wouldn't be caught dead in the school after hours. Brushing off the topic he continued his way to the stairs before stopping in his tracks again. Listening closely he could hear the blonde voice, muffled but it was definitely hers. Even with the lack of coherent words he could tell she was angry. Okay, she sounded a lot angry than usual.

"Something's not right here" Athrun said as he pick up his pace to the point he was running, jumping 5-6 stairs at a time as he came to the level his and Cagalli's lockers was on. Alarm quickly filled him as he pushed through the last set of doors that were separating him and string of hallway to the lockers where he could swore he hear the voice coming from. His eye's immediately landed on the disgusting sight, making his stomach drop. On impulse he found himself running towards Yuna at speeds he never knew he was capable of. With one swift movement he delivered a deadly punch that collided with the side of the unsuspecting man's head. A soft crack was heard. Yuna immediately let go of Cagalli, taking a few steps before falling over, out cold. The blonde fell to the ground with a soft thud, slightly dazed but not unconscious.

"Cagalli! You okay?" he said waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention. The blonde didn't respond nor move an inch to Athrun's futile attempt to make sure she was okay. Her eyes had a glassy faraway look and the lack of any movement was beginning to scare the blue haired teen. Thinking that it would be smart to check her pulse, he reached down to grab her wrist.

'Smack'

"Don't touch me" the blonde said, her voice filled with a venom that Athrun never heard before. Immediately he put a good amount of space between them.

"Are you okay?" he said, now feeling the burn on his cheek. Again the blonde ignored him. Sighing, the blue hair teen stood up.

"Go away" the blonde said quietly, still holding a viscous edge to the words.

"I'm just trying to help" Athrun said, glaring off to the side at Yuna who was still sprawled motionless on the floor. Switching to look back at Cagalli he noticed the growing mark on her neck, feeling more anger in him rise. The blonde also got up slowly, leaning on the locker to ease the amount of weight off her tired muscles. Hastily, she shoved her bag and coat in her locker before slamming the door and locking it.

"You should sit down for a bit" Athrun offered, knowing full well the blonde was going to be stubborn, but it was worth a shot. Cagalli turned around and started walking towards the doors to the staircase.

"Cagalli.." the blue haired teen said, reaching out to grab her shoulder. The sudden contact sent blonde running off, leaving Athrun alone in the hallway.

"Tough girl" he mubbled as he watched her disappear, deciding it wouldn't be worth much to chase after her. One sore cheek was enough for him. Sighing once again, he walked back to the staircase doors to grab his books that he had dropped. Not even remembering doing so in the first place. Shoving them into his book bag and throwing on his coat, he closed his locker. I sharp sparkle of light caught his eye. Kneeling down to the ground to picked up a thin silver chain with what appeared to be a battered ring strung through it. Not remembering Cagalli ever wearing a necklace he pocketed it just in case. Looking back at Yuna he could still fell anger bubbling inside of him. Giving him one swift, but hard kick Athrun felt a bit better as he knew that the second Yuna would wake up he'd be feeling the results of it.

"Ouch!" he said as he touched his reddened cheek. That slap would definitely leave mark for tomorrow.

XXX

Tomorrow at lunch

"I see you can't charm them all" Kira said with a laugh as he sat down at the lunch table beside the emerald eyed teen.

".You're so funny…" Athrun said rolling his eyes. Cagalli's little outburst did indeed leave a mark and a quite obvious mark at that.

"What happened there" Yzak said as he too sat down.

"Nothing, leave it be" Athrun said in a sour tone, turning back to reading his book. It got rather annoying after having to walk into every class and answer the question so many times.

"Pftttt Hahahaha! Not so hot now Mr. Prince charming!" came the obnoxiously loud voice of Dearka. Feeling his temper rise Athrun put down his book and glared at the rusty blonde.

"You want one to match?" he said rising his hand, with a glare to say it wasn't something to be joked about. Immediately Dearka sat down, not bringing up the subject again. Picking up his book again, he once again immersed himself in it. Everyone once in a while he caught himself looking at the doors of the cafeteria half-exspecting to see Cagalli, who hadn't bothered to show to school today. Deep inside, he was still worried about her. The behavior just seemed so out of character for her even if it was anger it wasn't the same. Placing his hand in his pocket he felt around for chain necklace. Upon closer inspection of it at home last night he found a small engraving on the inside of the band which read:

"I will love you till the end of time - Ulen Hibiki"

If memory served him right then, there was nobody in the school with the last name Hibiki. Which also brought on the question why would Cagalli have this in the first place. Sighing the blue haired teen turned back to his book. His thoughts had been sporadic all morning, making it hard to concentrate. Even last night he found it hard to fall asleep which could explain why he felt like he could fall asleep any moment.

"Hey! Give back the book!" Athrun said loudly, as the book was ripped from his hands.

"Athrun, we've been trying to get your attention for ages. Are you okay?" Kira said, looking at his friend with concern.

"Yea. What do you want?" he said, with an irritated tinge in his voice, taking back his book.

"The bells rang… it time for class" Kira said slowly making sure that Athrun understood him. Maybe the slap caused some internal brain damage?

"Oh, Thanks" the blue haired teen said, getting up and exiting the cafeteria before anymore could be said. Getting to the locker he couldn't remember what he had. Chemistry or gym?

"Hey Lacus, do we have gym first?" he said as the pink haired beauty began to walk away.

"Gym" she said looking at Athrun oddly. It was a very rare occasion to hear the blue haired teen ever ask such simple questions. He was the type of person you'd go to for help, someone that was on top of everything.

"You're not sick are you?" Lacus asked, concerned.

"No. Thanks though" he said with a huff. That was another thing getting on his nerves now, every one of his questions had to be answered with another one. Digging though his locker quickly he grabbed a small pull bag and quickly headed too gym. After getting changed quickly he exited the changing room to join the rest of the class which had already start grumbling over what they guessed they'd have to do for class.

"Okay class! Today we will be doing another running test to see how far you've progressed so far this year! Same drill as last time, line up on the black line and run until you can't run anymore. Remember to try your best as you will be getting marked for this and please keep track of the laps." The teacher said in her loud, strict voice. The entire class broke out in a loud groan.

"I don't want to hear it! Line up on the black line and get ready!" she finished as she went to grab her clipboard from her office.

"Athrun, you're going to participate today?" Miriallia as she noticed the emerald eyed teens attire, never seeing him anywhere beside with a book on the sidelines during gym class.

"Yea, I guess." He said with a long drawn out breath. To be honest it was the best thing he could think of to clear his mind.

Near the end of class it was down the last two remaining contestants, Shinn and Athrun.

"What happened to 'I'm too good for running?'" Shinn said with a huff of tiredness as they continued their laps around the gym.

"I never said no such thing, I merely said that running is only for those that are too cowardly to face what's behind them" Athrun said matter of factly.

"So what's your excuse for today then?" the red head said with a smirk upping his pace.

"I figured you'd know me better then that by now" the blue haired teen said with a laugh as he too picked up the pace. "It's worth marks, no?"

"Ah… grade hugging bastard" Shinn said with a light laugh.

"What? Scared of a little competition?" Athrun taunted. Although marks weren't really why he was running. It was true he too was to scared to face himself. He knew that if he continued to let his mind go about he'd muddle the line of what was true and false.

"Okay you too, that's it for today! Good work!" the teacher yelled from the sidelines, quickly scribbling a few quick things on her clipboard once again.

"Athrun, I want a quick word with you after class" she said as he headed towards the changing room.

"..."

"You wanted to see me?" Athrun said as he ran a hand though his hair to try and get it to become a bit neater.

"Ah, yes. I was looking through the Destiny High's track roster and saw you weren't on it. I know a good runner when I see it and I know that you'd make the school team easily. Is there any reason you're not?" she said looking up from her keyboard.

"No, it's just not that fun I guess" he said truthfully as he'd always put academics above extracurricular activities.

"Okay, that's fine. Although if you ever to be interested I'm sure I can get you a spot. We'd be more than happy to take on a good runner." She said with a bit of disappointment before walking away to her office.

XXX

Chemistry Class

"Okay class, for today your questions are already on the board. I also have a sheet being passed around that has to be handed in with your assignment tomorrow. Also a quick check on attendance is Cagalli here today or is she absent?" Rau Le Creuset said boredly, not bothering to look up from his desk. Of course none of the class was paying attention now, they were already in their little groups chattering away with one another.

"Kira, your Cagalli's brother, correct?" the teacher said looking at various papers.

"Uh… Yes sir" the brunette said, puzzled.

"I'm going to need you to take the sheet and today works to her, since that sheet is worth a good percentage of the paper." He said finally up from his desk, holding out a two sheets of paper. One for the assignment and the othe being today's work and assignment.

"Okay, no problem" Kira said getting out of his seat to get the papers.

XXX

After class… well they got out 15mins before everyone else.

"Come on Athrun… Please please please please do this… PLEASE!" Kira begged and the blue haired teen dug various books and binders out of his locker and stuck them in his bag.

"Why can't you do it!" Athrun said, not even sparing the brunette a look.

"I have practice afterschool!" he argued.

"Practice for what! You're not on any teams"

"Umm… it's for dance" Kira said, his head falling from the embarrassment. Instantly the blue haired teen bursted out laughing.

"Classic"

"So will you do it!?!" the brunette said with hope.

"No, do it after practice then" Athrun said bluntly. He had no interest being thrown into an awkward situation with what happened yesterday. He couldn't imagine showing up on the blonde's doorstep. How could he even start explaining that one... Hi, your brother gave me your address to give you two sheets of paper. Nah, knowing her, she'd just close the door before anything could be said.

"I can't… I have plans" Kira whined.

"What do you mean plans?" Athrun said, sighing.

"I have a date" he said quietly, his cheeks now glowing red.

"With who?" he said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

"No more questions! Can you just do this please?"

"Not until I find out who" Athrun said curiously.

"Lacus… now will you do it. What are friends for?" Kira said holding up the now three sheets of paper.

"Fine" Athrun said, grabbing the papers. Although in the back of his head he felt like he made a deal with the devil. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

HOLY

EFFING

COW

2yrs later (I think, its been a long time)

So, I'm going to try and finish this story. I've dug up my old notes on this story which are literally like a cryptic code now (I tended to use alot of abreviations and numbers then which I now forget what they all meant). So I'm slowly working out that. I had my notes sticking the story at about 30-35 chapters so lots more to come. I made this chapter a bit longer then previous ones so hopefully that'll help about the little haitus. Anyway stay tune, review,critized and yell at me to make sure I get these chapters out.

I'm on a roll right now for writing so next chapter should be out by Friday!


	10. Chapter 10: Of Anger and Sadness

_"Come on Athrun… Please please please please do this… PLEASE!" Kira begged and the blue haired teen dug various books and binders out of his locker and stuck them in his bag._

_"Why can't you do it!" Athrun said, not even sparing the brunette a look._

_"I have practice afterschool!" he argued._

_"Practice for what! You're not on any teams"_

_"Umm… it's for dance" Kira said, his head falling from the embarrassment. Instantly the blue haired teen bursted out laughing._

_"Classic"_

_"So will you do it!?!" the brunette said with hope._

_"No, do it after practice then" Athrun said bluntly. He had no interest being thrown into an awkward situation with what happened yesterday. He couldn't imagine showing up on the blonde's doorstep. How could he even start explaining that one... Hi, your brother gave me your address to give you two sheets of paper. Nah, knowing her, she'd just close the door before anything could be said._

_"I can't… I have plans" Kira whined._

_"What do you mean plans?" Athrun said, sighing._

_"I have a date" he said quietly, his cheeks now glowing red._

_"With who?" he said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow._

_"No more questions! Can you just do this please?"_

_"Not until I find out who" Athrun said curiously._

_"Lacus… now will you do it. What are friends for?" Kira said holding up the now three sheets of paper._

_"Fine" Athrun said, grabbing the papers. Although in the back of his head he felt like he made a deal with the devil. Just what had he gotten himself into?_

With that said, the bell rang and the brunette immediately disappeared into the vast crowds before second thought decided that he couldn't do it. Athrun sighed loudly as he looked down at the papers given him. The new one added to the stack contained a sloppily written address with 'Thanks!" scribbled in the corner.

"Thanks' my ass" he grumbled as he finished collecting his books from his lockers, throwing the two papers and another text book to the already heavy bag. Heading outside he looked back down to the address, flipping it over he found himself looking at a mess beyond words.

"Is that suppose to be a map?" he said squinting, trying to make sense of the vertical and horizontal lines that covered the back, paired with illegible writing.

"Thanks, Kira… you've been a lot of help" the blue hair teen muttered, shaking his head in disapproval. Looking back at the address he sighed again, he'd never even see the street before. Then again he knew the general direction Cagalli walked, it couldn't be too far off the path when they split directions. Slowly, he traced his regular route until he came to the split where the blonde would usually turn off.

"Silver Creek Road and… Knop Road… and no Redding Road" Athrun said with a sigh, scratching the back of his head as he looked both ways down the road.

"Sheesh, I should have looked at map first" He told himself. It wasn't like he was in a rush in the first place, he could have afforded a few minutes. Deciding that it would be best to go right he continued on his journey.

"Success!" he congratulated himself mentally, as he turned back the paper to get the exact address.

_Aptmt#3xxx Redding Road_

"Is this a 7 or a 1, maybe a 4?" Athrun said as he tried to translate the atrocious handwriting.

"Whatever I'll just have to check them all" he said to himself, annoyed. Looking at the page again he could at least make out first number, 3. This usually meant the floor number. Approaching the only apartment complex on the street he made his way up the stairs.

"…"

4 attempts later he came to the last door on the floor. Surprisingly the large outward appearance of the building was relatively smaller on the inside, only 5 units to a floor. With a quick few taps on the door he listened closely for movement. Nothing. Being a bit louder this time he knocked again. Again he heard nothing. Sighing he threw up his hands.

"Curse you Kira sending me on a wild goose chase!" he said out loud, shaking his fist into thin air.

"Your…talking to yourself? Are you okay?" came the small, unimpressed voice of the blonde who was looking out a small crack through the doorway.

"For the love of God! Why do people keep asking me that!" Athrun said, finally snapping.

"Wait, what?" Athrun said, spinning around to face blonde. If he had to guess he would've assumed she'd just gotten out of bed, as her hair was standing end on end. She wore an oversized sweater pair with sweatpants, which covered up the mark on her neck fairly, you would never notice it unless you were purposely looking for it.

"Hello to you too…" the blonde in her regular unenthusiastic voice, now leaning against the doorway.

"Are you okay? I mean… you never showed up to school today" the blue haired teen checking for any more injuries he might have missed yesterday.

"More so then you it appears" she said curtly, her eyes locked on Athrun.

"Did I do that?" Cagalli said pointing to his cheek. The emerald eye teen merely shrugged, putting a hand to his cheek as if to shield it.

"Ow" he said wincing from the pain, quickly dropping his hard.

"…sorry. I didn't mean to" she said softly, looking down at the floor.

"It's fine, it'll heal" he said looking around at the hallway, shrugging the matter off.

"So why are you here?" she said bluntly, raising an eyebrow once again.

"Oh! Yes! Here" Athrun said opening his bag and pulling out the two papers, and a textbook.

"You volunteered to bring me homework" the blonde said with a frown.

"Volunteered, no. Coerced and begged to do it, yes. You can thank your brother for that." The blue haired teen said, running a hand through his hair, sighing. "Just make sure you hand in the print out with the project tomorrow" he said holding the things out.

"And the textbook is for?" the blonde said taking the sheets.

"The questions from today, he wants them handed in tomorrow"

"I already have a text book though" she said looking at him oddly.

"You do, but you didn't bring it home, did you?" Athrun said as he recalled her throwing everything back into her locker not bother to bring anything home yesterday.

"Oh…" she murmured.

"Anyway, I better be on my way" the emerald eye teen said, noticing the tired expression the blonde was wearing, it was obvious she wasn't interested in talking. Zipping back up his bag, he threw it over his shoulder.

"Okay, bye" the blonde said, yawning loudly. With that said, Athrun made his way towards the elevator.

"Hey Athrun!" Cagalli shouted from her doorway. "Thanks'" She said, unable to force the smile. Athrun didn't bother to turn around, but merely gave a short wave back to show he acknowledged her. The blue haired teen frowned, the blonde's behavior seemed foreign. Her usually high animated anger outburst bursts were replaced with sullen expressions, tiredness, and kept to herself. He was already missing the blunt, loud, opinionated comments. Putting his hands in his pocket it came to rest on the silver chain. Quickly he spun around to see if Cagalli was still there, she wasn't. Sighing he decided he'd just have to ask her tomorrow. Walking outside the apartment building he noticed that it was already fairly dark outside, never realizing how much time had passed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

"…"

The blonde grumbled as she dug everything out of her locker. Not only did everything fall out of her bag as she picked it up, but she left her coat in her locker as well. Making the long walk to school this morning seem like it lasted forever on the frigid morning. Dropping the various textbooks and binders she needed for the morning on the floor she quickly reorganized her locker. She sighed contently as she looked at Athrun's textbook. She felt sorry for the way she reacted but at the same time it wasn't her fault completely.

"Ah, your back today" Lacus said happily, greeting the blonde with a smile. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Home, I wasn't feeling well" Cagalli said dully. Which was the truth, as she merely slept the whole day away unable to do anything.

"Ah, I see. You feel better now though right?" the pink haired girl asked, concerned.

"Yea, good as new" she said as she locked her locker, unable to make eye contact. Every once in a while she caught herself glancing out of her peripherals. The incident obviously making her a bit more on edge and paranoid.

"Are ready to head to class?" Lacus said, looking over at Cagalli who was just standing there looking into space.

"Oh… yea" she said, scooping up her pile of books off the floor. "Is Miriallia sick today?" Cagalli said, not seeing her once. Which was odd since the auburn haired girl was always the first one to be at school.

"Yea, she's here. I saw Dearka walking her to class a few minutes ago. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Really…?"

"Yes, it was cute" Lacus gushed, smiling widely.

"…"

Looking around the classroom, Athrun was nowhere to be seen. Sighing Cagalli put her head on her desk, frowning once again. The bell was due to ring any second now and he was nowhere to be seen. Usually he would be sitting in the classroom reading a book by the time the blonde even reached class. It seemed weird to think he miss a day of school for being sick. His 'I'm smarter then you' remarks would surely drag his ass to class no matter the excuse, right?

"Cagalli, you feeling okay?" Lacus said, looking down at her friend.

"Yea, just tired" the blonde said, not bothering to lift her head. Even though she slept though the good majority of the day it felt that it acquainted to nothing. Truth is she still felt incredible bad for hitting Athrun after what he did for her.

"…"

Taking a seat in English class, there was still no sign of Athrun. Looking down at her desktop, the blonde realized she grabbed the wrong text book. Taking a quick time check, she had 5mins before the bell would ring, plenty of time to go to her locker and back.

"Hey, Cagalli!" Kira said, catching the blonde as she was making her way down the stairs.

"What do you want" she said gruffly.

"Did you finish the assignment and the work from yesterday?" he said, catching up to her pace.

"Oh shit!"The blonde said loudly, completely forgetting about the assignment. The sudden shock made her loose her footing sending her hurdling forward, down the stairs. This was going to hurt. Putting her arms out to try and catch herself, she braced her body for the impact. She was shocked when she felt someone catch her. Opening her eyes she came face to face with a wall of blue hair.

"Woah, nice catch!" Kira said surprised at the sudden appearance of the blue haired teen. The blonde quickly squirmed out of Athrun's clutch, immediately putting space between them.

"Let me guess, you forgot to do the Chemistry assignment?" Athrun said in a condescending tone. The blonde merely glared at him, before storming off to her locker. Kira and Athrun exchange questionable looks.

"You sleep in or something? I never saw you this morning" the brunette said causally.

"Yea" the blue hair teen said. "I need to head to class I really don't want to miss anything else today"

"Fair enough, Catch you at lunch" Kira said, continuing down the stairs. Taking a seat in English Athrun sighed loudly. Why did Cagalli act so coldly towards him, storming off like that without a word or anything?

"…"After Cagalli's track practice

Cagalli walked quickly back to her locker, managing to forget her math textbook once again. Pushing through the set of doors separating the stairs from her locker she could swear she could hear footsteps. Stopping in her tracks she looked behind her, knowing for sure someone was there. A chill making its way down her spine as the memories resurfaced. Her expression dropped as she faced the blue hair teen.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde said angrily. Today had not been a great day for her. Firstly she had to cram to finish the assignment on time, which drained her mentally. Now she was physically tired from practice. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was Athrun. She'd noticed he was watching her bit more closely the whole day. Not in the creepy I'm going to take advantage of you way, but more so a protective way.

"Grabbing my coat?" he said walking by her to his locker.

"But why are you still here? There are no assignments out at the moment, so there's no need to be at a library." The blonde retorted. The blue haired teen sighed loudly, caught without an excuse.

"I don't need a babysitter" the blonde said heatedly.

"Really? You seem to be a magnet for trouble" Athrun said smartly, recalling the incidents one by one.

"So? I can take care of myself perfectly fine!" She hissed.

"Look, I'm only trying to be nice" he said in his defense.

"I don't need someone pitying me, leave me alone and mind your own business!" the blonde shouted obviously hurt.

"If that's what you want" Athrun said as he closed his locker, throwing his coat on quickly. Walking towards the blonde he reached in his pocket. "One last thing, I found this on the floor the other day. I couldn't tell if it was yours or not so I thought I'd ask you" He said holding up the chain necklace. The blonde eyes widen as the sight of the glittering silver as it twinkled in the golden haze of the sky outside. She cupped her hands together as if get a drink of water.

"Judging by that look I'd guess it's pretty important to you" he said, dropping the necklace into her hands. A thin smile creasing his lips as her expression lightened up for first time that day. "Anyway, I'm off. I won't say a word to you" Athrun vowed as he headed towards the stairs. With Athrun gone, the blonde fell to the floor, silent tears starting to fall down her face.

* * *

Okay, so I'm having lot's of fun writing this again. I'm mixing in some new idea's along with the old ideas. The preview from ch.8(I think it might be 7) will be in the next chapter for those of you that are wondering when that'll come in. Ooooo a grave!Anyway, next chapter up as soon as I finish writing it!

Also, any critques/questions/ idea's you have you can message or stick it in a review! Remember, your Authors love hearing from you. :)

Also, my 2min lolfunny VIA paint - http://i47(dot)tinypic(dot)com/33y750i(dot)jpg - came from this remark - His 'I'm smarter then you' remarks would surely drag his ass to class no matter the excuse, right? Replace the (dot) with .

-T


	11. Chapter 11: Grocery's

Ch.11

Athrun sighed as he sat down at the lunch table, immediately immersing himself in his book. His day had been horribly long so far. Cagalli never bothered to show up, which he couldn't for the life of him figure out. She got everything she wanted, she wouldn't bother her, not a word. If anything he should have stayed home, it probably would have been more productive. The blue hair teen's thoughts seemed to be all over the place, making him unable to concentrate at all.

"Hey! Why so glum?" Kira said as he walked up to the table.

"Isn't that his expression like… all the time?" Yzak said, following closely behind.

"Hahaha, nice joke!" Dearka said obnoxiously.

"Stop it, be nice" Miriallia scolded, smacking the rusty blonde's shoulder lightly.

"Where's Cagalli today?" Athrun asked Kira as he dug into his lunch. Hoping that he could shed some light on the situation, or at least feed his curiosity.

"Is she sick?" Lacus asked worriedly as she placed her lunch bag on the table, beside Kira.

"Nah, she's fine... I stopped by her apartment this morning." the brunette said as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

"If she's fine then where is she then? Skipping?" the midnight haired teen questioned.

"She's 'there'..." Kira said, not at all being specific.

"Where's 'there'?" Athrun asked, slightly annoyed at the vagueness.

"A grave... "

"By the way, why are you so curious about where she's at? I thought you said relationships where a waste of time or something" Kira said between bites.

"No reason, she's been missing quite a few days of school lately."

"Why do you care, Mr. Heartless" Yzak said across from the table.

"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Athrun likes Ca-"

PUNCH

"Say it and I will end you" Athrun said glaring at the rusty blonde that was holding his shoulder.

"I WAS ONLY KIDDING" he shouted, pretending to cry.

"Meh" Athrun said, now agitated. "I'm going to go read in the library" he said, getting up from the table. He couldn't understand why they would even make that assumption. Lately the blonde was nothing more then and inconvenience. An ungrateful one at that. After all he was only trying to be nice and now they weren't even on terms of talking now. Then again lately she was the only thing he was capable of thinking about. No, back up. It's not possible to like someone you can't even talk to, he though agreeing that their argument was void.

"Athrun?" Kira asked as he jabbed his friend in the side.

"What?" He said with a harsh edge in his voice.

"You're just standing there?" Kira laughed. The blue haired teen merely glared at the brunette for a moment before walking away, not bothering to respond.

"Is it just me, or is he starting to act like Cagalli?" Kira said turning to Lacus.

"I wouldn't say that, now…" The pink haired girl giggled. Although it was apparent to everyone, there was a connection between the two people as opposite as they were.

"XXX"

Things went back to normal quickly, everything becoming routine. Winter came, bringing lots of snow and ice. Cagalli ignored the existence of Athrun and had placed top in all her races at provincials, qualifying for nationals in the spring. Athrun resumed his schoolwork with no divided effort, keeping his promise. Not a word was spoken to blonde. To be truthful he really wished he hadn't, it made everything gray and boring. Then again he was back doing what he always did so it was something he could live with.

Kira and Lacus continued practicing for their quickly approaching dance recital. While Dearka was his regular obnoxious self he neglected to see the car while crossing the street and found himself with a full leg cast. Luckily, under the care of Miriallia it made things go by faster for the rusty blonde. Shiho and Yzak… well they argued... a lot, filling the usual loudness of Cagalli and Athrun.

"XXX" Last day before winter break

Athrun sighed loudly for the umpteenth time that day as the final bell rung.

"You know you're the only person on earth that wouldn't be happy when its Christmas break" Kira stated bluntly as he put away his various books. The blue haired teen merely shrugged it off, glancing over at blonde for a quick moment before turning back.

"Face it, the man's a stone" Dearka said, laughing lightly at his friend now, never changing behavior.

"Yeah yeah. Heard it before" Athrun said as he collected his items and left.

"Cagalli, he almost acts like you" Kira laughed, poking the blonde.

CHOMP

"Hmph!" the blonde said storming out of the room.

"OWWwww!" Kira whined, nursing his throbbing foot.

"XXX"

Athrun sighed as he threw his keys up on the door-side table, closing the door behind him. Walking further into his apartment he noticed the phone flashing, a missed message. Hitting the voice mail he listened carefully as he pulled off his coat.

"Athrun honey, I had something urgent come up that's going to require me to stay a while longer at the Plants. I promise I'll try to be home for Christmas. If you need money for food or anything feel free to put it on my card. Take care of yourself… Click

Athrun sighed once again in the emptiness of the apartment. Falling back on a sofa he looked up at the ceiling. Everything was so bland, empty without the least bit of thing to spark interest. Was he always going to live a life of solitude? Letting his eye's drop, he fell asleep.

"XXX"

The blonde sighed as she looked at the contents of her fridge. Truthfully she couldn't even remember the last time she went grocery shopping. Looking back outside it was already beginning to get dark. Not bothering to let it get any later she grabbed her keys and coat and headed out.

After leaving the grocery store, Cagalli really wished she had an extra set of hands as she carried the bundle of grocery. By now it was already dark and the blonde wanted to get home as soon as possible to relieve the weight from her sore arms. She quickly decided to cut though the back alleys as it would get her home the quickest. About a third of the way home she could hear footsteps from behind, not close probably a ways away. She soon found this to be incorrect as the hooded man enveloped her is a massive bear hug, brandishing a knife. Cagalli screamed from the shock, immediately dropped all the grocery's.

"Give me your money" the attacker said in a deep voice, his breath reeking with alcohol. Pressing the knife to her neck he got the blonde into a choke hold lifting her straight off the ground.

"Give me…your money, and don't try to do anything" he stated again pressing the knife even harder into Cagalli's neck to make sure he got the point across. The blonde let out an inaudible scream, unable to hear any words spoken as survival instincts kicked in. Managing to get one of her arms free she slammed it into the ribs of the attacker. Immediately she was released tumbling to the ground. Scurrying to her feet she took off running as fast as she could. Turning down a random alley she continued running as hard as she could. Suddenly hitting a patch of ice she screamed once again as she lost her footing and began to slide towards a wall at an incredible speed. She hit the wall with a loud thud. Gasping for air she grabbed her shoulder which took most of the impact. She could feel a warm, wet liquid, blood. Trying to get back on her feet, she found herself unable to.

"Come on legs" she pleaded, attempting to force herself to her feet.

"Help!" she yelled, hoping someone, anyone would hear her. Oncoming footsteps could be heard, in a panic she looked up to see a very large and angry hooded man quickly approaching.

* * *

Omg! Look at this, quick updates! haha. Just a small on here since its so short but it should be more then entertaining. Hope you like, and sorry for any typos and whatnot.

REVIEW FOR A HAPPY AUTHOR!

-Tas

Next update in lets say, Thurs or Fri.


	12. Chapter 12: Burden

_Athrun's a step behind here._

_"..." Is a pause or scene skip_

_"XXX" Big pause, usually indicated or scene skip_

_

* * *

  
_

Emerald eyes slowly blinked as they adjusted to the lack of light.

"Wow, I was out for a while" he said, looking up the dark surroundings. Closing his eyes he let out a content sigh, not wanting to get up. The room was dead quiet, not even the slightest rattle of plumbing to be heard. His eyes shot open when a faint yell was heard. Sitting upright now he could feel the stiffness in his neck from sleeping in such an awkward position. Ignoring the inconvenience he listened closely.

"There is it again" he said, getting to his feet quickly. Fearing that someone was in danger, Athrun grabbed his coat, quickly shoving on his shoes before running out of the apartment.

"…"

The blonde breathes where now short and ragged, as adrenalin continued to pump furiously. She looked around instinctively for something she could use to defend herself. Sadly there was nothing but snow. Attempting to call out for help again she found herself to unable to. Her cry of help came out and a low unintelligible murmur. The blonde frantically tried to find alternatives as the footsteps got louder and louder.

"You shouldn't have done that blondey" came a very angry voice over head.

"…"

Running down the sidewalk, Athrun looked around anxiously for the source of screams. He couldn't be imagining the whole thing could be.

"Help!" came the voice, which seemed distant. The blue haired teen immediately stopped in his tracks, his blood running ice cold.

"Cagalli?" he said to himself, as he looked over his shoulder. Turning around, he headed towards the alley as he absolutely knew the voice was coming from the alley. The blue hair teen quickly followed the poorly lit path, noticing a few bags of skewed grocery. She had to be somewhere close if he was able to hear her from his apartment. Turning the corner that lead back towards his apartment he caught glimpse of a hooded man.

"Cagalli!" he yelled, as he approached the large figure. The sudden intrusion of a third party sent the assailant running off, revealing a injured blonde.

"Coward..." the blonde murmured as she watched the hooded figure disappeared. Slowly, she pushed herself up so she was leaning against the wall. Looking forward, her eyes landed on a certain someone approaching her rather quickly.

" Cagalli, what are you doing outside at this time of the night" he said in a concerned voice as he skidded to a stop in front of the blonde.

"I thought I said to mind your own business" Cagalli said with a huff, still breathing in short, uneven breaths.

"You're in no place to turn down help at the moment" he said, kneeling down to observe her shoulder.

"Are you always this so damn persistent?" the blonde said, exhaling slowly.

"You need to go to the hospital, I'll call an ambulance" Athrun said, noticing that the cut was still bleeding.

"No" the blonde stating in her 'no matter what you say you're not getting your way' voice. "I'm fine"

"No, you're not fine" the blue hair teen reinforced. "You're bleeding"

"I'm fine, I'll just slap a band-aid on it and it'll be good as new. It's shallow" she said stubbornly.

"Can you at least stand up, you're going to catch a cold if you continue to sit in snow." He said with a sigh, already tired with arguing about everything.

"Go home already" the blonde said, glaring at the blue haired teen.

"Hate me all you want but I'm not going anywhere" he challenged.

"I'm fine, just go already" she said, her breaths slowly becoming even again as the adrenalin subsided.

"Get out of the snow already" he said, ignoring her protests. "Your lips are already starting to turn blue"

"Your impossible" she sighed as she once again attempted to get to her feet. Again she was unable to and found herself falling toward the emerald eyed boy.

"Your hopeless" he said, catching the blonde by her shoulders. "Let's get you somewhere warm" he said as he picked the blonde up in his arms, bridal style.

"WOAH, Woah! What are you doing?!" She said, trying to shove away from the blue haired teen.

"You can't walk, and you can't exactly sit in the snow all night-"

"But where are we going?" she said, cutting Athrun off mid-sentence.

"My place, since right around the corner" he said.

"You're so annoying" Cagalli said with a sigh, letting herself relax in Athrun's arms.

"..."

Approaching the door of his apartment, Athrun quickly shifted the blonde's weight allowing him to grab his keys from his pocket it. Swinging the door open he walked in, gently placing Cagalli on a small bench.

"Take your shoes off" he said as he kicked off his shoes and coat, continuing to walk into the living room before quickly returning with a phone.

"I said no ambulances" the blonde said, slowly forcing herself to her feet, attempting to grab the phone.

"I know, I know" he said, grabbing the blonde to prevent her from falling over. "You should call home before your parents get worried" Athrun said, handing the phone to the blonde.

"No ones home" the blonde said, handing the phone back to the blue hair teen. "Dad comes home tomorrow" she frowned.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay the night if you want. There's a guest room that's fully prepared if you don't want to go home." Athrun said as he returned the phone to its pedestal.

"I guess" the blonde sigh. Truthfully she still a rattled and on edge. The last thing she wanted to do was to be alone, even if it was with the King of Annoyance.

"What were you doing out at this time of night by the way?" the blue haired teen said, running a hand though his hair.

"Getting grocery's" she murmured.

"Seem's kind of careless at this time of night don't you think?" Athrun said raising an eyebrow.

"I get the point" she said with a huff, looking off to the side.

"Can you stand?"The blue hair teen said, looking down at the blonde.

"I think so" Cagalli said, slowly getting to her feet. Once standing, she found herself falling forward. Catching the blonde once again, Athrun steadied the blonde.

"This way" he said, leading the blonde like a parent would lead their child's first steps. Walking into the small, yet spacious room, Cagalli instantly felt at home from the coziness.

"The bathrooms though that door" the blue haired teen said, pointing to the right. Towing the blonde into the washroom, he sat her down on the counter. "One moment" he said, as he disappeared back though the door. Coming back a minute later he had a first aid kit and a fresh pair of clothing in hand. "You'll probably want some dry clothes so you don't catch something"

"Thanks" Cagalli said in a small voice, bowing her head.

"If you want your clothes washed, bring them out once you're done" he said heading towards the door. "If you need anything else, just holler". With that the blue haired teen left to give the blonde privacy. The blonde sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It looked like she had been to hell and back as her jeans were ripped apart, the frayed edges stained with blood. Her elbows were in no better condition. She was covered with dirt, head to toe from skidding through slush. Overall she was drenched to the bone from melting snow. By now her shoulder stopped bleeding. Going to pull off her jacket she felt a sharp, stinging pain shoot throughout her arm.

"Ow!" she muttered, dropping her coat to the floor. Examining her shoulder, she couldn't understand why such a shallow cut would hurt so much. Wetting a facecloth from the towel rack she dabbed it lightly over the cut, wincing slightly from the pain. A single tear drop landed on her shoulder, the blonde was crying. Why did she always become a burden to others, even when she chose isolation she still was an inconvenience to them.

"…"

"Cagalli?" Athrun said knocking against the door. It had been a while since he heard the shower turn off and the blonde was being unusally quient, causing Athrun to become worried. "You okay?"

"Yea" the blonde said though the door as she struggled to place the oversized band-aid on her shoulder. Even after 20 minutes worth of attempts she couldn't place it properly. "Actually, Can you help me?" she said opening the door. Cagalli was now wearing cotton t-shirt and pant, both looking monstrous on the tiny frame of the blonde. "I can't it on right" she said gesturing to the band-aid.

"Yea, sure" Athrun said, taking the band-aid from the blonde. Thankfully the oversized shirt allowed the neck hole to be pulled over enough to reveal the wound without stretching the collar. "All good now?" the blue haired teen said, sticking the bandage on.

"Yea" the blonde said, plopping down on the soft bed.

"I'm going to run out for a little bit, you don't need anything do you?" He said politely walking back towards the door.

"Isn't that a bit careless?" she said, mimicking his tone from earlier.

"You see the difference here is, I'm not a magnet for trouble you see" he said laughing lightly.

"Hmph!" the blonde said pouting. "By the way, where did you say the washer was?" she said, pointing to the wrapped bundle of clothes.

"Oh, I'll toss them in the washer before I go, if you need anything feel free to help yourself. Okay?" He said grabbing the clothes and walking to the door.

"Got it " the blonde said with a small smile. With that said Athrun left the room, a small warmth pulsing within him. It was nice to see Cagalli smile again.

* * *

Here's your next, hope you like! As usual sorry if there's any typos! It's a tad short (just a itty bitty) on length but hopefully its worth the wait!

-Tas

Next chapter in a while, I have school projects piling up. haha


End file.
